To Fight a Losing Battle
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Hermione and Professor Snape inadvertently adopted twins and are not allowed to raise them apart. This is AU. Rating may change in later chapters. HG/SS
1. Unlucky One

**Good day, I hope you will enjoy this story that I have been working on for about a month and a half now. I have four chapters written so far (I'm only uploading two tonight). It is loosely based off of the adoption act challenge. Please, sit back, relax, and read on. **

* * *

><p><em>This is AU: Severus Snape is alive, it is set during Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, the war is over, Dumbledore is alive, Ron and Hermione are NOT dating. If you don't like non-canon pairings you're lucky Draco and Harry aren't together.<br>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio and famous know-it-all Gryffindor, rushed into the ministry adoption center.

"Miss Granger, you are very late." The attendant sneered at her. She huffed and tried to flatten her hair. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"I didn't know I was part of the adoption act." She said.

"Well, because of your illegal acts with the time turner you've aged about half a year." He informed her.

"But I'm a student! I'm in my seventh year!" She stomped her foot.

"Students are not exempt, just because you are the first of the students to age in does not mean you will be the only one. Now, come on back, there are only two children left until next week; both are six months old, which would you like? A boy or a girl?" He asked leading her to the back room.

"A girl I guess." She replied. He brought her to a white crib, and she looked down at the sleeping child. She had curly black hair and a tiny hook nose, that Hermione thought looked kind of cute. When the child was lifted out of the crib she blinked open her eyes to reveal chocolate brown orbs.

"She's beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"She has a twin." He informed her. She paled.

"What? I can't take two children. No way, can I juggle school and two babies." She sounded desperate.

"Alright Miss Granger, what would you like to name her?" The attendant asked handing the child over.

"She doesn't have a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well, with babies, it's custom for the adopting parent to name the child, in order for them to become more attached." He answered.

"Okay, um, Lily. Lily Rowen Granger." She replied looking down at the baby in her arms. The attendant nodded and waved his wand over the adoption certificate. He placed it in a bag and handed it to her.

"In that bag there are things any new parent needs for a baby girl of this age. A crib, clothes, formula, diapers and other assorted things. You and Lily have a good day now." He said.

"Yes, I have to get back to school now." She replied.

Severus Snape, Potions Master, ex-spy, and Potions Professor at Hogwarts, strode into the adoption center.

"Professor Snape? I wouldn't have thought that you of all people would be tardy." The attendant, a former student of Snape, snickered.

"Shut it Gordoff." Snape snapped."

"Well let's get to it then Severus. You don't even have to choose. There's only one left. A boy." He brought Snape to a mahogany crib and handed the baby to him.

"Pick a name Professor." Gordoff said, as he pulled out the bag of supplies for a six month old boy.

"I don't give a bloody damn." Snape hissed.

"Might I suggest Luke Thomas Snape?" He suggested.

"Fine." Snape grunted in response. He was given the bag and certificate and he left the building as fast as he could.

Snape had been the unlucky one. He had figured this out when he arrived at the Great Hall to find he was the only member of the staff that had an infant. Most professors simply adopted a child that was of eleven years or older. Only Dumbledore and Poppy had younger children, and they were both six years of age. The staff's children were either sitting with their sorted tables, if they were old enough or sitting in chairs provided for them at the staff table. Beside Professor Snape's chair was a black highchair. He grumbled as he carried Luke, who had been completely silent since he was adopted, to the front of the Great Hall.

"Severus, your boy seems very well behaved." McGonagall said holding a finger out to Luke who smiled a gummy smile and grabbed onto her finger.

"Yes." Snape nodded curtly.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat down beside Ron and his girlfriend, Suzie Slughorn.

"Are you babysitting one of the Professor's kids?" Suzie asked. Hermione looked down at Lily who was staring up at the ceiling that was enchanted to look like it was snowing like it was outside.

"Um, no, I had to adopt too…" She murmured as a red and gold highchair appeared next to her. She smiles when she sees it and places Lily in it.

"But you're a student." Ron said.

"When students age in they will have to adopt also." She informed them.

"I don't want to have to take care of a kid!" Ron said.

"How are you going to take care of her and be in school?" Harry asked.

"Well, once more students age in a daycare will be set up."

"How old is she?" Suzie questioned.

"Six months." Hermione warmed a bottle of formula and handed it to Lily.

"She's a very pretty baby." She admired.

"Yes." Hermione smiled in response watching Lily eat. Half an hour later Hermione took the bottle out of Lily's hands and put it in her diaper bag.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me I have to be getting Lily to bed." She stood up and lifted her from the highchair.

"You named her Lily?" Harry asked quietly as his eyes shifted to the baby in her arms.

"Well see you in the common rooms." Ron smiled.

"Actually you guys, I have my own quarters. As the students age in they are given their own rooms and access to a house elf." She switched which hip Lily sat on.

"Oh, well, goodnight then Hermione." Ron said.

"See you guys in Potions tomorrow." She nodded to her friends before leaving the Great Hall.

Severus left the Great Hall shortly after he finished feeding Luke. He bid McGonagall goodnight, lifted a sleeping Luke from his highchair and carried him out of the room. The dungeons were freezing cold, Severus liked it this way. However, Luke did not. As soon as he entered his quarters Luke woke up, opened his mouth for the first time, and screamed. Severus was so startled he almost dropped the infant. And at that exact moment Severus realized he had no idea what he was doing with this child. He turned around and rushed up the stairs. _Where__was__he__even__going?_ He made his way to the main corridor and found Hermione Granger walking along the darkened hall. Luke screamed again and she spun around.

"Professor Snape?" She glanced the wailing baby.

"Here, let me help." She started to reach for Luke. Severus would have stopped her. He wanted to refuse. But he didn't' know what to do, so he allowed her to take the infant form his arms. He watched her as she rocked Luke and finally bounced him when he stopped crying. She looked at Luke's face and suppressed a gasp.

"Twins." She breathed.

"What did you say?" Severus asked, shaking his head to clear it. He was captivated by the image of Miss Granger holding his boy.

"Nothing." She shook her head also and held Luke out.

"Here is your charge Sir." She muttered. Severus took hold of the infant. A thought struck him.

"Miss Granger, why are you out of the Gryffindor Tower?" He asked sternly.

"I-uh-have my own quarter's professor," she mumbled "I have to go to Madam Pomfrey to pick up Lily." She finished and looked to the ground. It occurred to him that she wasn't seen cavorting around the building with Potter or Weasel. Private quarters were given to students who age in while in their seventh year and have to adopt.

"You have adopted? That is foolish; you're just under the legal age." He said. Hermione looked to the ground again and mumbled her answer.

"Do not mumble you stupid girl!" He said loudly.

"I said!" She paused. "I spent quite a lot of time using a time turner my third year." She finished defiantly glaring at him. Luke started to whimper and she looked away.

"With all due respect Professor, I need to pick up my daughter." She stated. Severus nodded his head in response.

"Oh, and Miss Granger?" Severus called lightly.

"Yes Professor?" She turned.

"Detention, with me next week five to ten." He sneered.

"For what!" She cried out.

"Disrespecting your teacher." He said. "Have a good night Miss Granger." He smirked, turned around and left.

Hermione grumbled the entire way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had volunteered to baby-sit Lily while she got her quarters baby proofed.

"Hi sweetheart." Hermione smiled at the infant in Poppy's arms. Lily giggled and reached out for Hermione.

"Thanks for watching her." She pulled her daughter into her own arms.

"Not a problem," she smiled, "oh and here, Lily is teething, you will want to give her these." She handed her a pack of teething rings. "They have a teething salve on them and will reduce her pain and speed up the teething process." Hermione thanked her and left to go to her room. After bathing and putting Lily to bed Hermione fell into bed exhausted.

"Mistress Hermione! Mistress Hermione!" A squeak of a voice called as tiny hands shook Hermione awake.

"Hmmm what?" She sat up groggily.

"Master Severus needs your help." A small house elf pulled on her tank top.

"Alright give me a second to get changed and grab my wand." She answered.

"No time, Master says hurry!" The house elf grabbed onto her hair and the apparated out of the room.

Severus was struggling to keep hold of a flailing screaming baby when Hermione and Bippy fell in front of him. Severus sneered at her; she was sprawled out on the floor only wearing a tank green tank top, and grey and green shorts. Across her chest was the word Slytherin.

"Slytherin, Miss Granger?" He smirked.

"Ugh, Lily." She grumbled. "My daughter keeps changing my Gryffindor things to Slytherin."

"Why aren't you presentable?" He questioned his voice steely.

"_Your_ house elf wouldn't let me change, and I couldn't do anything about it because I don't even have my _wand_. It's the middle of the night! I should be in my room, what if something happens to Lily! GIVE ME THAT CHILD!" Her voice was steadily getting louder, until she was yelling to be heard over the baby. She pulled Luke into her arms.

"What are you doing to him to make him cry like this?" She hissed holding the sniffling baby close to her chest.

"And it's freezing down here. Let me borrow your wand." She held out her hand.

"I will do no such thing." He looked at her shocked partially because she had gotten Luke to calm down but mostly because she was being so fearless and ordering him around.

"I have a theory." She clarified. He hesitantly handed her his wand, she casts a warming spell over Luke and whispers an accio spell. Several minutes later the bag of Lily's teething rings came in through the door.

"What is that?" Severus asked as Hermione put the now whining baby in his crib.

"Teething rings, I think Luke and Lily are about the same age." She looked glanced at the whimpering child who looked almost exactly like her daughter.

"Lily is teething right now; when she gets fussy I just give her one of these." She handed a green one to Luke who grasped in his tiny fist and bit down on it with his gums.

"So this is the entire reason for his outburst?" Severus asked as he snatched his wand back.

"Well, no not completely, it's freezing down here," she stated crossing her arms across her chest, "that along with his pain, causes a lot of discomfort. Babies can't talk and tell you they are uncomfortable, so they cry." Hermione shivered. She yawned.

"Could you have your house elf take me back to my quarters? I need to get some sleep." She asked. Severus looked at the shivering girl.

"No you can walk." He sneered. Her jaw dropped.

"But Professor! _You _pulled me out of bed! You made me help you with _your_ son! I had no choice in the matter. I don't even know where in the school your quarters are, do you even want me to know?" She asked coyly. He sighed.

"Fine, just shut up you silly girl!" He called for Bippy. After Bippy took her away he whispered.

"Thank you silly girl." He said goodnight to Luke and dimmed the candle.


	2. Married? No

CHAPTER TWO

A week had passed since the adoption had been set. Hermione found herself sitting in the headmaster's office with Lily beside her in a carrier.

"What exactly do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Be patient Miss Granger." He reminded sharply. She sat back and waited. Severus strolled into the room holding Luke. Hermione looked questioning at Dumbledore. Albus waited until it was clear that Severus was not going to take a seat.

"It has come to my attention," he stood up, "that you two have adopted twins." He finished. Severus looked confused at Dumbledore; Hermione looked guiltily at the floor.

"Luke has a twin?" Severus asked. Albus nodded.

"Lily." Hermione whispered.

"What did I tell you about mumbling! Speak up girl!" Severus glared at the young woman in the chair.

"Lily! Lily is Luke's twin Professor." She spoke louder.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore!" She looked at him. "I just couldn't take two babies and juggle school at the same time; and I knew, I _knew_ the very moment I laid eyes on Luke that they were twins." Hermione started sobbing.

"I understand Miss Granger, I was just going to tell you that Professor Snape, and yourself, should have a play date." His eyes twinkled.

"What!" Hermione's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" Severus glared sharply at Albus.

"For the kids, get them together, don't let them grow up apart." He sighed as he watched the two parents look at each other with mistrust. Lily started fussing and Hermione bent over and lifted her out of the carrier. Snape's eyes widened when he saw Lily. The little girl had curly black hair, the only difference from Luke's was that Lily had a small green bow in her hair. Her eyes were coal black, and she had a tiny hook nose while Luke's small and button like. Other than that the twins were exactly alike.

"I will not spend time with Miss Granger outside of class, or detention." He hissed.

"It was not a suggestion Severus," Dumbledore's voice took on a more serious tone, "if you separate twins their magic will disappear, if you keep them together it will prosper." He said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well you could take them out places, go to each other's quarters, baby sit." He smiled. Severus had a wonderful idea.

"Miss Granger, since Luke already knows you and seems to like you, why don't you baby-sit them tonight." He looked down his nose at the girl.

"Alright, I guess I can do that tonight." She answered unsure of herself.

"Good." He dropped Luke onto her lap beside Lily. The twins looked at each other and smiled. Severus walked out of the room without another glance at the others.

"Daddy!" A young girl with blond hair ran into the room and jumped into Dumbledore's arms.

"Hello Rozalia." His eyes twinkled as he watched his adopted daughter go over to the babies in Hermione's lap.

"Oooooh! Look babies, they're such pretty babies!" She smiled. The young girl had a very southern accent.

"Is she from America?" Hermione tilted her head.

"She was sent there during the war, for protection." He answered.

"Were a lot of children sent there?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes; many children have little or no memory of their parents because they've been away for so long." He watched her transform the car seat carrier into a double stroller. She placed both twins in it and looked at Dumbledore as thought occurred to her.

"Headmaster?" She ventured.

"Yes dear?"

"Who are Luke and Lily's parents?" She asked.

"I had hoped you wouldn't ask." He replied sending Rozalia out of the room.

"Why? Who are they?" She looked concerned.

"You and Severus." He answered. A small smile crossed her face as she shook her head at the old man's foolishness.

"No, their real parents." She clarified. He shook his head slowly, her smile slid from her face.

"They're from the future, you sent them back with your time turner, for one year they need to be here, for protection. Didn't you wonder why they looked like you, or why they were so attached?" She was shaking her head rapidly.

"No, no, you're lying! Why would Professor Snape and I have children?" She frantically asked him.

"You're married of course." He said. With that she fainted.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself in the infirmary. Her head was throbbing.

"Oh goody, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey helped her sit up.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Oh dear, you fainted and hit your head." Pomfrey handed her a small cup, instructed her to drink and performed a diagnostic spell on her head.

"Why did I faint?" Hermione grimaced at the repulsive liquid.

"Something about the twins, is what Dumbledore told me to tell you." She answered taking back the cup and helping Hermione into a standing position.

"Oh no." Hermione sat back down. She wanted to throw up.

"What is it my dear. What's wrong?" Poppy looked concerned.

"Nothing, I just, could you do something for me?" Hermione stood up again.

"What?" Pomfrey looked the girl over.

"Could you do a paternity test for me?" She questioned.

"Curious to know who the parents of Lily are?" Pomfrey nodded in answer.

"Yeah, can you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I just need some of her hair, which reminds me, I'll go get them for you." Poppy left the room and came back with the stroller with the twins in it. She pulled a single hair form Lily's head.

"I'll get back to you when I get the results." She replied dropping the hair in a vial. Hermione nodded, muttered a thanks and left with the twins. She transfigured the stroller into a car seat carrier and a carrier she could wear. She put the sleeping Lily in the carrier and Luke against her chest. He watched her with his light brown eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Hello Luke, are you a good little boy?" She asked. He smiled in response.

"Are you really?" She laughed. The clock bell alerted her that it was six o' clock.

"Dinner time." She said to the infants and started heading to the Great Hall.

"So, um, are you going to bring a new baby to dinner every week?" Ron asked. Suzie slapped his shoulder.

"I'm baby-sitting for Professor Snape…we adopted twins." She said. Two highchairs appeared near her. One in Gryffindor colors and the other in Slytherin. Once the infants were in place Lily changed hers to Slytherin colors.

"You adopted a Slytherin." Harry joked.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"Whoa calm down, I'm just kidding," he said, "I'm sorry, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Not really." She faced away from her friends and handed Lily her bottle and she found out that Luke couldn't hold his bottle up when it was completely full. So she held it until it was about two-thirds empty.

"Aren't you going to eat Mione?" Ron asked. She shook her head.

"I kind of feel sick to my stomach." She answered, she couldn't get the thought of her and Snape being married. These two children…they were the product of the marriage. Hermione looked up at Professor Snape to see he was watching her feed the twins. She looked away quickly, but then she looked back up at him fiercely, after all; he was looking at her first. She cocked an eyebrow in question. His gaze flickered but became unreadable again. She watched him stand up and exited the Great Hall. Hermione sighed and stood up. She placed Luke in the carrier and Lily in the one she wore.

"Are you leaving already?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have children to take care of," She replied. "look, I'm sorry guys, I'm just trying to adjust." She said before leaving. She was finding herself more and more distant from her friends.

Severus Snape walked into the infirmary holding the necessary potion that Poppy wanted.

"Why exactly did you want the bloodline elixir?" He asked curiously.

"A student is inquiring about the parentage of their adopted child." She stated dropping the hair into the liquid, it turned pink and then settled to a milky silver color.

"Who?" He took back the vial.

"That is confidential Severus." She replied. She took a dropper and released a single drop of the liquid onto a piece of parchment. It soaked in and silver words spilled across the paper. It was a birth certificate. She read the paper slowly, gasped, and re-read it. She looked up at Severus angrily.

"What is it?" He drawled.

"How dare you!" She began slapping his arm, "how could you corrupt such a young bright girl?" She picked up a roll of parchment and started to beat him over the head with it.

"Would you - ow – mind telling - quit it – what the bloody hell you're talking about!" He yelled.

"This!" She paused only long enough to thrust the document in his face, and then resumed betting him.

"This cannot be correct." He released the paper as if it were on fire.

"You brewed the potion, is the error yours?" She asked.

"I've never brewed a potion wrong in my life." He stated.

"Well, then tell me how you and _Miss__ Granger_ produced children." She stabbed a finger at his chest.

"We haven't…I don't know…we've never…she's a STUDENT!" He finally gripped onto an emotion. "How _dare_ you accuse me!" He hissed. She held up the paper.

"Explain this then!" He grabbed it.

"_This_ cannot even be possible, it would have been noticed if Miss Granger were pregnant six months ago." He growled.

"Madam Pomfrey?" A small voice was heard. Both adults turned their heads to see Hermione holding Luke in her arms and pushing a baby buggy that was changing from red and gold to silver and green.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"I want to know why Lily is doing this?" She said.

"I have everything of hers and mind colored to be Gryffindor, but she's changing everything to Slytherin." Poppy laughed but then stopped suddenly and glared at Snape.

"She must have a Slytherin influence that is important to her." Hermione looked confused but then realization dawned and she looked embarrassed.

"Are we their parents?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Poppy asked.

"Dumbledore told me…Professor Snape and I are…married in the future, Luke and Lily were sent back to this time and they will remain here for one year." She looked at her shoes. Silence was broken by a piercing wail from Lily.

"Professor, can you please _help_?" Hermione pleaded. He sighed and lifted Lily out of the buggy.

"Wait, married? You and me? Why wasn't I informed about this?" He asked. She ignored his questions and reached into the diaper bag hanging from her shoulder, dug around and pulled a teething ring from it. She handed it to him and she looked to Poppy.

"So it's true, we are their parents?" she asked.

"Yes dear." She glared at Severus.

"Hmmm." Hermione put Luke into the buggy.

"What?" Poppy asked.

"I thought I'd be more shocked, or disgusted or….worried, but I'm not," she paused and glanced at Severus who was holding Lily close to his chest as she chewed at her ring.

"Sev-Professor is intelligent and not a sniveling, drooling _boy_." She looked to the floor again. "Sorry if I'm out of line." She shifted closer to Severus.

"I'll just take Lily and Luke and go back to our quarters." She held out her hands. Severus glanced at the baby girl in his arms.

"You can pick up her tonight. If you wish to get used to Luke." He said. Hermione gaped at him.

"You want to baby-sit her?" She asked.

"She is my daughter also, or have you forgotten Miss Granger?" He sneered. She chuckled.

"You might not want to keep belittling me I'm your wife in the future. I can control where you sleep." She smirked at him.

"Miss Granger – you cannot talk to me like –"

"Like what? Like your equal? Well I won't let you treat me like a _silly__ girl_ anymore," she pointed a finger at him, "by the time we get married you'll respect me" She hissed. He watched her exit the room in a manner worthy of him.

"Stop it!" Poppy started hitting him again.

"Stop what woman? Are you mad!" He made sure to shield Lily.

"Staring at her!" She made a final whack at his shoulder.

"I'm not staring!" He jumped away from her, "now will you please stop abusing me!" He shifted Lily onto his hip, she held the teething ring in her fist and giggled at Poppy. Poppy glared at him.

"Now excuse me I have to take this back to my lab," He gave the vial of bloodline elixir a shake, "I have a detention to prepare for." She glared at him before waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Fine, do as you wish. I cannot stop you." She said. He turned and left the room.


	3. Late for Detention?

**This may be shorter than the others, but it is most definitely my favorite among the three I have uploaded as of now, and that is why it is uploaded tonight along with the others, because I love it so much. Enjoy. And please please please review. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

Hermione walked into the potions classroom at exactly five o' clock holding Luke in a car seat carrier. She put him in a playpen that Severus had Lily in.

"You're late." He gestured to the clock in the front of his room.

"Your clock is wrong." She stated simply.

"You are getting a bit too bold Miss Granger." He stood up from his desk.

"That was not nearly as bold as I could have been." She growled.

"You'd be wise to watch your mouth around me." He said.

"I will do no such thing! You should be nicer to me." She marched up to him.

"Why?" He leaned forward and glared at her.

"Because one day you'll want me and maybe I won't be there." She started to turn around, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"You infuriating, conniving woman!" He growled. She shrunk back and tried to pull away, but he kept his grip on her wrist. Suddenly she grinned at him.

"So…now I'm a woman?" She smirked coyly. He pushed her against the wall, holding her wrist above her head.

"What are you _trying_ to do? Why aren't you _afraid_ of me?" His face was inches from hers. She struggled but to no avail and relaxed against the wall looking at Snape darkly.

"I've seen my friends die, I watched Voldemort be killed, I erased my family's memory of me. I'm not a little girl anymore." She growled. He released her arms and they fell limply to her sides.

"You're right about that." He stepped back and she pushed herself away from the wall.

"What do you want me to do for my detention Professor?" She asked rubbing her wrists.

"I want you to scrub cauldrons." He answered as he made his way to his desk where he sat down.

"Fine." She grabbed a brush and went over to the cauldrons. Several hours later she finished with the grueling task and sat back against a desk. Her unruly hair that stayed in a bun most times because it was easier to take care of the twins, had strands of escaped hair hanging in her face. Her face glistened with sweat even though it was freezing in the dungeons.

"Done already?" Severus looked down at her, she nodded weakly wiping a scratched and rough hand across her forehead.

"Stand up Miss Granger." He instructed, she did as she was told.

"Stay here." He stated, and walked away. He returned with a jar of pink salve. He opened it and set it on the desk. Scooping out a bit out onto his hand he took her left hand and started to massage it into her skin.

"Hmmmm." She closed her eyes as the pain subsided and was replaced by a cool numbing sensation. He took her next hand, which was bleeding a bit and did the same. A smile overtook her features, Severus looked at her face and rolled his eyes, but he smirked a little. He sighed when he noticed the bruises on her wrists. _How __would__ she __explain__ these __if__ she __were __questioned?_ He felt her cold hand on his check and looked up at her face. He noticed he had stopped massaging the salve into her hand.

"What are you thinking about Severus?" She asked in a low voice.

"I hurt you." He grimaced at the words. He wasn't supposed to _care_ whether or not he hurt students, it was kind of his hobby.

"I'm fine," she moved her fingers, "really I am." She slid a smile onto her face effortlessly.

"You called me Severus." He state coldly.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry Professor…to get more used to the idea of us being married in the future…" she paused. "I think of you as Severus in my head." She looked down. He looked around.

"If you wish to call me Severus, in private, when we watch the children, you may Miss Granger." His voice had taken on a steely tone. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

"If you wouldn't mind too much, could you call me Hermione," She mumbled, "I wouldn't want them to go back thinking Mummy and Daddy are teacher and student." She started packing up the infants things upon realizing detention ran an hour over.

"Alright Hermione." He said softly. Her name was sweet, like candy. She grinned at him.

"Oh thank you!" She threw her arms around him. He stiffened; she chuckled and released him.

"I better be going," she lifted the twins out of the playpen putting Lily in the carrier. She bounced Luke in her arms when she saw his eyes open.

"Say bye-bye to daddy." She smiled at Severus. He glared at her as she laughed and placed Luke in the baby sling.

"You really need to relax." She picked up the carrier and started walking out.

"I'm plenty relaxed." He stated.

"Alright," she chuckled, "Goodnight Severus." She called behind her as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight Hermione." He whispered.


	4. Another Detention?

**Hello again! Welcome to chapter four of To Fight a Losing Battle! I liked writing this and I think it's quite a fun chapter. Please enjoy and drop a review my way. It's much appreciated. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

"Where's Lily." Ron asked when Hermione sat at the table with them. She gestured to the front of the Great Hall. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Suzie all looked to the staff table where Snape was attempting to give Luke a full bottle of formula but he kept dropping it. Hermione sighed and stood up upon seeking that Snape would not get it through his think skull that Luke couldn't hold it yet. She made the long way up to the staff table. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he watched the young woman walk around the table, smile at Severus, and take the bottle from his hand.

"He can't hold it by himself yet when it's this full." She informed him holding it up to Luke's lips.

"Lily can." He answered.

"Yes, you're right, she can. Luke can't." She chuckled. He laughed in spite of himself; she was a marvel to him, the way she took to motherhood so quickly.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Your welcome," she smiled, "I better get back to my table now, I don't even know how you, or I will explain this." She took his hand and put Luke's bottle in it.

"When it gets to this point he can hold it on his own." She pointed to a line on the bottle. He nodded his head.

"Alright Miss Granger." He said it as a reminder, that maybe, she was being too friendly.

"I'd better get back _Professor_." She said, telling him that she _knew_ what she was doing.

"Yes." He said it almost as a question, wondering what she was planning in her head. She turned around to head back to her table, only realizing that everyone was staring when she reached her seat. She looked at Severus who glanced at the silent room, broken only by a few whispers, and locked eyes with her. She grinned at him and sat down. She saw the shocked looks of her friends.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you in a relationship with Professor Snape?" Ginny asked after Harry nudged her.

"What! No! Why on _earth_ would you think _that_?" She feigned surprise.

"Well, you two certainly are acting strange…and you watch each others kids. He doesn't yell at you anymore, or call you stupid girl. But you have detention with him every week." She replied looking down at her plate.

"Ginny, we have to watch each others children. They're twins, they aren't _allowed_ to grow up apart." Hermione answered.

"Is that really all it is?" She asked.

"Yes of course! He's my Professor!" She laughed as if it were the most absurd thing she ever heard.

"Okay, good, cause he may have helped us in the war, but he's still and abusive, greasy git." Ron said.

"He is not!" Hermione said.

"Come off it, he really is. He's a terrible person!" Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"He really isn't." She mumbled in answer.

"We know he doesn't let you leave detention until hours after it's over, and he shoves both kids at you! This is the first time he's had them both in weeks. And he gives you detention all the time!" Ron hit the table.

"Ron, it's sweet that you care, but everything is fine," she gave him a soft smile, "really, I haven't been this happy in a long time." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Suzie asked.

"I have to get my homework done before detention tonight." She said.

"You have detention _again_, Hermione this is the third time this week!" Harry responded.

"I guess I talk back too much for my own good." She laughed. She had been expecially roudy in potions, she had to have a reason for seeing him so often, and Snape was know to give out many detentions unnecessarily. She left before anyone could say anything else.

"What are we doing today?" Hermione walked into the Potion Master's private lab.

"That is confidential." He said without looking up to see the girl walk across the room to the twins, kiss the top of their heads and shift from foot to foot nervously.

"What is troubling you Hermione?" He looked up at her annoyed, using a tone that she could almost hear him saying 'Miss Granger' in.

"My friends are questioning me about our relationship thing..." She stated.

"Well, with your wonderfully disguised performance today in the Great Hall I'm half curious to know why I haven't been questioned about it by the other staff members. Although Albus has probably informed them of our…situation." His head ducked back down to look at a piece of paper he was writing on.

"So you're blaming this on me?" She watched him shake his head and look up at her.

"Get me half an ounce of dragon blood, two eyes of a newt, and one griffin claw." He replied locking eyes with her.

"Alright, don't tell me." She rolled her eyes and went about gathering the ingredients that were desired.

"If I am using one griffin claw how many ounces of powdered staghorn do I need?" He asked.

"That's a ridiculous question, I don't know what you're making! How on earth will I be able to answer that?" She stared at him.

"You're a bright girl, or so you'd have everyone assume. Think about it." He sneered at her. She glared at him and went back to measuring the dragon blood.

"Four ounces." She stated dropping the ingredients in front of him.

"Why?" He asked knowingly. She looked at him incredulously. _No__ '__good __job__' __or__ '__fantastic__'…__I__ just__ get __a__ "__why?__" __in__ that__ drawled__ out __voice._

"Because any less than that would be neutralized by the dragon blood; but any more than that would explode since you're only using one griffin claw." She answered. He nodded his head.

"Do you know what I'm making?" He asked. Instead of answering right away she wracked her brain of all the knowledge gained from the books she's read over the years, and the research she had done.

"Wait." She mumbled, he dropped the last ingredient in. She walked over to cabinet and pulled out a jar. She walked over and dropped two things in the cauldron.

"Hermione?" He stared at her, his face completely impassive.

"Yes Severus?" She looked hopeful.

"What by Merlin's beard do you think you are doing?" He asked. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the cauldron that was now a bright blue color. _Were__ her__ calculations __wrong?__Did __she __completely__ ruin __his__ potion?__ What __did__ she __do!_

"Were you not making the Intrinsic Draught?" She asked.

"I was." He stated dryly. She shook her head.

"Then why are you getting angry at me?"

"I did not say I was angry, you assumed that, maybe next time you'll stick by your knowledge and won't rethink yourself so easily. As soon as I asked you what you were doing, you thought you were wrong." He started bottling the draught. She looked from the cauldron to him and back.

"This was a test?" She asked.

"I am sorry to inform you that you failed." He said.

"But the ingredients were right, the potion was correct." She stared at him.

"Yes, Hermione, but in this case, you're knowledge was not what I was testing. It was your faith in yourself." He labeled the glass and handed it to her.

"Put this with the others." He instructed. She gaped at him.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"You're…amazing." She replied before kissing him quickly on the cheek and taking the bottle to the other room where the potions were located. He watched her leave the room his cheek burning. She _thanked _him for failing her. _This_ was certainly new. When she came back Snape was buckling Luke into the car seat carrier.

"Is detention over?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh," She looked to the floor, "alright. Am I taking Lily tonight?" She asked noticing that Severus had Luke.

"No. Get her ready and come with me." He said. She tilted her head questioningly but did as she was told. When Lily was strapped into her carrier Severus led the way out of his lab.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they walked into a corridor she had never been in.

"Are you not able to keep your mouth shut?" He hissed quietly. She took the hint and walked silently behind him. They came to a portrait of a tall man dressed in black.

"Severus, who is this?" The man asked peering at Hermione. Snape pushed her back into the shadows behind himself.

"Fame, glory, death." He muttered. The portrait swung open and he pulled her through the portal.

"Your password coincides with your start of the year speech." She smiled at him.

"You remember that?" He asked.

"Of course, I was always interested bottling fame, brewing glory, and stoppering death," She grinned, "some of us do appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making, Severus."

"Reciting my words back at me is not exactly attractive Hermione." He placed Luke and Lily on the floor. She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe I wasn't _trying_ to be attractive." She hissed.

"No, you were just trying to be an insufferable know-it-all." He smirked and she smirked back at him

"Oh, darn, you've figured me out." She plopped down beside the infants. He left the room and she helped Lily stand up shakily. It had seemed that Lily and Luke had already started walking and Hermione was proud that her children were so smart. She started to sing lightly to the twins as she held them up and danced with them.

"You have a lovely voice." Severus said as he looked down at the three individuals on his floor. She smiled.

"Thank you." She watched him lift Luke and place him on the couch and do the same with Lily. He held his hand out to her. She stared at it.

"Must I tell you what to do?" He asked.

"No," she gripped his hand and allowed him to pull her up from the floor, "I'm just afraid to accept help from _you_ of all people." She was surprised to see he did not let go of her hand, instead he pulled her to the bookshelf that covered his wall.

"Pick one." He pointed to a small section of children's books. She looked questioningly to him.

"Luke and Lily enjoy these books." He replied. She nodded and looked at her selection. She smiled and pulled out a book titled _The __Little__ Sorcerer__ that__ Could. _He took the book in one hand and pulled her back to the couch. She sat down and lifted Lily and Luke onto her chest. He sat beside her, opened the book, and begun to read.

Closing the book Severus looked over at Hermione and the twins. All three were asleep. He sighed, stood up, and took the book back to the shelf. He pulled Luke and Lily gently from her arms and carried them into their room and put them in the cribs. He walked back out to the living room and carefully tugged Hermione so that she was lying down. He pulled her shoes off and pushed her legs up onto the sofa.

"Goodnight Hermione." He kissed her cheek. He went back to his room and got ready for bed.


	5. Missing calls for Drastic Measures

**I hope that the beginning to this chapter isn't too dry. I did find it excruciatingly difficult to write the morning after Hermione slept over. I rewrote it about six times. Please enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated.  
><strong>_**Merteuil**_-_**I loved your review. Sorry if I didn't update as soon as you wanted, but I do have to do at least a little well in school :)**_

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning when Hermione woke up and realized she was not in her own quarters. In fact, she didn't know where she was at all. She sat up and looked around the room; three of the four walls were bookshelves. The floor was covered with black carpet and she was currently occupying a black leather sofa. She suddenly remembered the previous night's occurrences.<p>

"Severus?" She called lightly standing up and walking into the kitchen. She found him sitting at a table holding Luke and feeding him, while Lily sat in a highchair and fed herself.

"I thought it wise to not wake you, you seemed fatigued." He said without looking away from the infant in his arms.

"Thank you." She replied; he nodded.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked.

"Yes please." She answered eagerly. He waved his hand and a mug of coffee floated over to her. She wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic.

"Put whatever you wish into it." He gestured to the milk, cream and sugar.

"Oh, I drink it black," she took a sip of the steaming liquid, "it's much stronger that way." She smiled to herself.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" She asked sitting in a chair next to Lily's highchair.

"I'm not exactly sure." He set Luke's empty bottle onto the table and looked up at her. "Most likely the reason is that you looked so extremely sleep deprived, I figured I might as well just let you sleep." He answered.

"I haven't slept that well in ages." She smiled at him, he simply nodded.

"I really should be leaving; I shouldn't have stayed the night." She downed the remainder of her coffee and stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality Severus." She stated. He watched her lift Lily out of the high chair and leave the room without saying a word.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since Snape had seen Hermione. She hadn't even been in class. When Severus had questioned about her absence the headmaster told him that she was sick.<p>

"She's been in the infirmary for some time now, unconscious." He answered.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Severus fumed.

"I was not under the impression that you cared." Albus looked at him over his spectacles with his twinkling eyes.

"She's the mother of my children, and my future _wife_…of course…" he paused suddenly, "I care." He finished quickly before walking out of the room to get to the infirmary.

"Poppy, how is she? What is wrong with her?" Severus asked walking into the infirmary.

"While I am probably accurate in my assumption you need to be more specific in your inquiries." Poppy looked up from a first year boy with a broken leg.

"Miss Granger." He looked around, not seeing her.

"Ah, yes, I _was_ correct," she gestured to a bed with the curtain drawn around it, "she was found three mornings ago near the corridor to the teacher's rooms. Looks like she fell and cracked her skull…hasn't opened her eyes yet." She informed him. The two of them stepped inside the curtain. Hermione lay in a bed with her hair fanning out around her head. He stared at her, a thought dawned on him.

"Where is Lily?" He asked.

"Who?" Poppy tilted her head.

"Our daughter!" Severus glowered.

"Oh, right, I thought she was with you. Miss Granger was alone when she was found."

"I haven't seen Lily in three days." Severus said.

"Was Lily last with Hermione?" Poppy asked. He found himself nodding before he knew what he was doing.

"She had taken Lily from my quarters three mornings ago and I haven't talked to either of them since, and now…now I know why." He glared at her.

"So, you are telling me we don't _know_ where my daughter is!" He stormed out of the infirmary quickly making his way back to Dumbledore.

"Albus!" He roared storming into the office. Professor McGonagall whipped her head around and stared at Severus.

"What is it my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"My _daughter_! My daughter is missing and I want to know where she is and _how_ she was kidnapped in the "safest" school in the world." He hissed.

"Lily is missing?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, are you daft woman? That is precisely what I said." He glowered at them.

"Name calling is not necessary Severus." Dumbledore replied.

"Is no one else concerned about the fact that my daughter is missing!" Severus growled. "If my wife were awake she would hex you all to oblivion until you helped. But no! She has been incapacitated by the miserable fool who has decided to kidnap our child!" Severus was getting louder by the second.

"Your wife?" McGonagall asked.

"Miss Granger; _that__ is __not __the __point!_" He realized his mistake, but moved on none the less, "Why aren't you _doing_ something?" He was yelling.

"Severus, calm down." Dumbledore said.

"Calm down, I'm positively _passive_! This is no time to be calm, you old fool!" Severus was becoming more frustrated.

"This is no time to be yelling at us," Dumbledore stood up, "Minerva was just telling me that _her_ son has been missing for three days as well. But it seems Mr. Roland left of his own will and volition, as all of his belongings are gone."

"Why by Merlin's beard would a student kidnap my child" He hissed.

"Roland is Bellatrix Lestrange's son, we assumed her to be dead, but it seems Voldemort put a spell over her to protect her from death." Albus said.

"How do we know that?" Severus asked.

"We got the message that her grave was found empty five days ago." Albus sighed.

"Why would she take my child?" Severus looked around the room as if the woman was hiding in the shadows.

"Not yours, _Hermione__'__s_. Hermione was the one who tried to kill her, and would have succeeded if it weren't for the protective spell. Instead of kill, Bellatrix hurt her, but I fear that Miss Granger will not awaken until Lily is returned to her." Dumbledore finished.

"Why?"  
>"Possibly because Lily looks like you and Hermione, she probably wanted to hurt you too." McGonagall spoke up.<p>

"No, I figure she didn't want to be chased, so she cursed her," Dumbledore nodded to himself, "I do think that she is desperate though, because newly adopted infants are tracked so they can be retrieved if necessary." He finished.

"So we can find Lily?" Severus sighed.

"Let us make a trip to the ministry and find your daughter," Dumbledore walked to the fireplace, "care to join us Minerva?" He asked as if he was inviting her on an evening stroll. "I do believe you will find your son as well."

"Alright, I'll come along." The woman stood up proudly at her full height. The three professors stepped into the fireplace one after another flooing to the ministry. After being directed to a conference room, they waited until a woman came in.

"Who has a missing child?" The woman was stocky and short. Severus stepped forward and despite the intimidating height difference she sneered at the man.

"Well, well, well, Severus Snape. There should be a law _forbidding __you_ from adopting a child." She laughed at her own joke.

"Just help me find my daughter. She's been kidnapped!" His anger rising again.

"It says here you have a son, Professor," The woman stated looking at a file, "or have you forgotten the gender of your child?" She smirked.

"It's for my wife you imbecile!" He shouted without even hesitating. "She is unconscious, lying in a hospital at this moment and our daughter was kidnapped and you need to find her _now_!" His fury was at its peak and he was suddenly very calm, and that gave him a frightening air about him.

"Alright, alright, what is the girl's name, and who is her adopted mother?" The woman asked. _Oh, __Gods__ would__ he __get __in __trouble __for __saying __that __Hermione __was __his __wife?_

"Lily Rowen Granger. Hermione Granger." He answered quietly. The woman pulled out her wand whispered an incantation and another file appeared in front of her on the table.

"It seems that she is in the shrieking shack…I wouldn't know why on earth someone would take a child there." The woman said. Severus didn't even stay long enough to hear what she was saying. He apparated from the spot in seconds.

"Ah, well, we better go with him, wouldn't want him doing anything stupid." Dumbledore waited for Minerva to apparate before following her.

* * *

><p>"You filthy, sniveling, groveling, cruel, <em>bitch<em>!" Dumbledore appeared next to Minerva who was striding over to Severus who had his wand pointed directly at Bellatrix's chest; while she lay against the dirty ground cackling with madness. Her son lay disarmed and unconscious in a heap against a wall.

"Aw is poor little Snivillus angry? Why is that so?" She wildly screeched.

"You kidnapped my daughter, and harmed my…Hermione." He stepped forward. McGonagall reached Severus in time to pull his wand away from his hand before he cursed her.

"Daughter? You fucked that filthy mud—she didn't even get to finish before Severus kicked her across the face. She fell unconscious to the floor, her mouth bleeding profusely. A shrill, piercing cry was heard throughout the room. Severus hurried over to a pile of dirty rags and uncovered his daughter, red in the face, but otherwise undisturbed. He picked her up and pulled her tight to his chest, vowing to never let her go again.

"I suggest we get Mrs. Lestrange to Azkaban and little Lily to her mother." Dumbledore nodded to Severus telling him to leave. He did not have to be told twice, he clutched Lily tightly to himself and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He had never walked so quickly in his life as he walked then to the infirmary. He entered the room, finding Poppy standing over Hermione's bed looking sadly down at the girl.

"Severus? You know there are no visitors after eight," Poppy looked up when she heard someone enter the room, "oh, you found Lily. I suppose I can let her see her mother." She broke.

"Lily may be the key to waking her up," Severus said, "If not, I don't know what else to do." He carried to Lily over to Hermione and placed her on her lap.

"Please." He whispered in hope staring at Hermione's face. Nothing.

"Hermione, please open your eyes. I never plead, or ask, or beg…I'm doing this for you. I'm begging _you_. Please wake up." He grabbed her hand. Still nothing. He closed his eyes and leaned onto her stomach.

**Oh, I hope that cliff hanger isn't too cruel. I was planning on writing more for this chapter. But this felt like an ending to this chappie. So I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of To Fight A Losing Battle. Catch us next time to find out if Hermione wakes up or is destined to be comatose for a while longer. **


	6. A Romantic Night

**Hello all, I hope you are having a fantastic turkey day, I am thankful to all those who read and review my stories. Happy Thanksgiving!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER<br>SIX

"Sev-Severus." A weak, gravely voice echoed in his ears. He sat up.

"Hermione. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weird…why am I in here, why is Lily here, where's Luke, what is wrong with you?" She sat up and started rambling.

"Shhhhhhhhh, just relax Hermione." He pushed her back onto the bed. "It's a long story." He started explaining. She calmly listened to him talk while holding Lily in her arms and letting Poppy check her vital signs and perform a diagnostic spell on her.

"She's alive? She kidnapped Lily?" She clutched Lily tightly to her chest and stared at Severus. Suddenly tears started to fall down her cheeks?

"What is wrong?" He stood up, ready to get Poppy if necessary.

"I'm terrified Severus. What is in the future that could possibly be so dangerous for our children, that we have to send them back _here_ to be kidnapped, and to be raised by an _incompetent _teenager?" She watched him though her tear-coated eyelashes.

"By Merlin's beard, tell me that you are not talking about yourself." He drawled as he stared down at her. She nodded her head.

"What kind of mother just lets her daughter get kidnapped? I mean, did I even try to protect her? I shouldn't be allowed to have children."

"Enough. Stop with this nonsense; Hermione, listen, you are a bright young woman. You are a wonderful mother, I often find myself marveling at your abilities with the twins. You most definitely did try to protect her, I'm sure of it. The shock of finding someone you thought previously dead would have been enough for her to quickly disarm you, I'm sure." He took a hold of her hand again. "Now listen to me when I tell you this, I may not always be the man you want me to be. I may not always stand up to your expectations; but I'll always be here for you, and the twins." He answered. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Severus…I can't even think of something to say to that. You are perfect the way you are." She said. He bent over and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm far from that my dear, why don't you get some rest, I'll take Lily and I have to pick up Luke from day care." He started reaching for the infant in her arms.

"Goodnight Lily, I'm sorry Mummy wasn't there for you when you needed her sweetie." She kissed the sleeping babe's face and handed her to her father.

"Goodnight Severus." She said.

"Goodnight Hermione." He replied.

Four days later Hermione was released from the infirmary. Her friends had visited her throughout her recovery and after much begging and pleading brought Hermione her homework so she could catch up. She had been kept by Madam Pomfrey just in case, and now she stood in front of her and Professor Snape wearing a silver winter cloak to conceal a dress Professor McGonagall had given her for her birthday, since her family couldn't remember her birthday. The older witch had told Hermione to wear it tonight.

"Are you sure she is alright to be out?" Severus asked Poppy for the tenth time.

"Yes Professor," She grumbled, "she is perfectly healthy, Miss Granger is a fighter, she doesn't give up easily." Hermione blushed at the complement.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Hush, it's a surprised." He answered.

"Severus Snape does surprises?" She grinned at him in faux appall.

"I do recall, I told you to hush." He slipped his arm around her waist and they apparated to the inside of the gates of Hogwarts. He pulled her through the gate and were met with a black carriage.

"Ladies first." He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Oh, thank you, good sir." She smiled, he stepped in and sat across from her.

"So really, where are we going? And why couldn't we just apparate there?" She asked.

"I do believe carriage rides are meant to be 'romantic'" He drawled. She smiled.

"Severus Snape being romantic. Do you have a fuzzy and cute side?" She smirked at him he glared at her. "Oh, you know I'm just joking, you need a sense of humor." She rolled her eyes.

"I have plenty of humor, I just do not find you mocking me humorous." He replied.

"Oh! I wasn't making fun of you! You can't think that every time I joke around with you Severus." She looked at him sternly. "Think of all the times you made fun of me, my hair, teeth, or being an _insufferable __know-it-all_. How do you think I felt then?" She ticked the grievances off on her fingers.

"But you grew out of that bushy hair, and those buck teeth. Those were childhood fazes, things everyone goes through. I on the other hand, will not _grow_ out of anything. I am afraid I am stuck in my stead fast ways." He watched her.

"Oh come off it, Severus! Anyone can change." She glared.

"And what if I don't want to?" He returned the harsh gaze.

"Who ever said I wanted you to change in the first place!" She hissed.

"There is no chance is Hell you can actually like me the way I am. You probably can't wait for the day where I change into a well-rounded, happy, gentle, patient man that is to be your husband." He watched her through dark eyes.

"Severus, stop this talk right this instant! I will not listen to your lies for another minute. I never in my life expected you to be anything more or less than you are. I have not considered changing you in the least. Now, shut up, and let's continue with our _romantic_ evening." She leaned back onto the seat. He stared at her.

"You're lucky I no longer consider you my student." He sneered. After several minutes of silence he looked over to her and waited for her to glance up at him.

"How is this relationship going to ever last?" Severus asked her, "We're both too stubborn to be together."

"We're both too stubborn _not_ to be together." She replied. He nodded understanding.

"What exactly compels you to be with me?" He leaned forward genuinely curious. She half expected, that, with the tone he used he would add 'Miss Granger' to the end of his question.

"Well, to be quite honest, the beginning factor was that it was _wrong_," she smirked evilly, "There was a forbidden quality about it. You're _dangerous,__dark,_and _mysterious_." She paused and looked down at her hands before returning her gaze back to his. "But then, I got to know you, and, well, I can't leave now. I'm too _intrigued._" She smiled. The smile slid from her face and she tilted her head, a few loose strands, that had escaped from her bun, fell into her face.

"Why, pray tell, are _you_, of all people, interested in me?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Hermione, you are not a _stupid_ girl. You should be able to realize that your intelligence is inferior to most witches of this time. I do find you quite interesting, and I would be a _fool_ if I didn't notice your beauty," he paused, "besides, if I didn't actually _enjoy_ your company, I would not keep it. I am seen as some sort of lecher by the majority of the staff members." He grumbled.

"Since when do you care about what other people think about you?" She chuckled.

"Obviously, I do not care in the least." He watched her, she blushed. He glanced out the window.

"Ah, here we are." He smiled genuinely at her and she chuckled at the fact that his smile seemed almost normal to her now. He pulled back the velvet curtain to reveal a snow covered field bathed in moonlight. In the center there was a small white gazebo lit with candles.

"Severus, it's beautiful." She grinned at him. He opened the door and stepped out of the carriage. She made her way to the door but let out a surprised gasp as she was swept off her feet and into Severus's arms.

"The snow is quite a bit too deep for your heels." He said as by way of explaining. She shrugged and snuggled into his shoulder. As soon as they entered the gazebo warmth spread over them and Severus set Hermione on her feet. She un-clipped her cloak and the silver fabric slipped from her shoulders; she was left standing in the dim candle light in an emerald green dress. The dress was tight in all the right places and hung past her hips loosely. Her shoulders were bare and the sleeves started halfway down her forearm. After hanging her cloak Severus turned to look at the woman standing before him.

"What is it Severus?" She asked feeling her face too see if anything was on her pale skin.

"You look enchanting." He answered when he found his voice.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked down to her feet as a crimson blush rose on her cheeks. Severus hooked his index finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"No need to be ashamed, the blush gives your skin a delicate aura" He kissed her fleetingly, "Let's eat." He smirked. She nodded, not trusting her voice and allowed herself to be pulled to her seat. They enjoyed a lavish meal that was prepared by house elves at Hogwarts and apparated to their location. They talked, and laughed, and discussed potions, and scholarships to Wizarding Universities for Hermione, and teaching grants for Severus. When the meal was finished Severus stood up and held his hand out to Hermione.

"Care to dance?" He snapped his fingers and music filled the air around them.

"Show off." She smirked and placed her hand in his. He pulled her from her chair, spun her around, and his hand landed on the small of her back. For a while they shifted around close together, just listening to the music and each others calm breathing.

"Severus?" Hermione breathed into his chest.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You're welcome, I thought you might enjoy a night away from the twins." He answered. She nodded and leaned her head back on his chest again. His watch beeped and he stepped away from her suddenly.

"I promised Minerva I'd get you back before midnight." He sighed.

"Before I turn into a pumpkin." She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to go back. I mean, I love Luke and Lily, but I'm just eighteen. Sometimes everything gets to be too much." She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and clipped the dragonflies across her chest.

"You can't hide from your responsibilities Hermione, but I suppose, I can take the twins more often." He picked her up again.

"Oh no! I couldn't let you do that. You've done far too much already." She said. Severus shook his head, pulled out his wand, pointed it at the gazebo and it disappeared. They were left in an empty, cold, snow-covered field.

"Would you like to stay in my quarters?" He asked. With a pop they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. When they reached the path that lead up to the front door of Hogwarts Hermione was once again placed on her feet. She stared at him.

"I figure it would be easier to take care of our children if we did so together." He shrugged and walked ahead of her. She hiked up her dress and cloak and ran after him, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" She grabbed his arm, "Are you asking me to live with you?" She asked. He rolled his eyes smirking at her.

"You are intelligent, are you not? That is precisely what I am asking you to do." He responded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps.

"Is that even allowed?" She questioned.

"You are awfully inquisitive tonight, does your curiosity often get you in trouble?" He chuckled as they entered the main entrance. She shrugged.

"How do you expect me to be so intelligent if I had no thirst for knowledge?" She laughed.

"I do believe you've made your point." He nodded. She grinned. The clock bell rang out that it was midnight.

"Poof." Hermione whispered. Severus glanced at her. "I've become a pumpkin once more." She replied.

"I recall a story I once heard, about a princess and a frog?" Severus tugged on her arm, guiding her to the teacher's corridor.

"Oh! Yeah, there once was a princess, and she found this talking frog…I suppose he was awfully charming, because she kissed him, and he turned into a handsome prince," she grinned at him, "that one used to be my favorite story." They reached the portrait of the man in black, and Severus turned to face her. He reached his hand to her cheek, his fingers grazing her jaw bone. Slowly he leaned forward and their lips touched. She sighed and leaned into him. They stayed like that for several seconds before finally pulling away.

"Am I a prince yet?" He whispered.


	7. Shopping for Three

**Hello dear readers! I hope you like this new chapter, my dislike of Ron Weasley comes out in this chapter. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER<p>

SEVEN

"Severus?" A familiar voice called. The two turned their heads and found Minerva McGonagall watching them with an amused look on her face.

"Minerva?" He shoved Hermione behind him.

"Severus stop this nonsense, she already knows." Hermione pulled herself out from behind him.

"You told her?" He glared at her.

"No one had to tell me, while Miss Granger was in the infirmary you moped around the castle worse than when Harry Potter first showed up. I've never seen you so miserable in my life. And with you screaming about her being your wife last week, I figured _student_ and _wife_ would not be so interchangeable if you weren't in a relationship with her currently." Minerva smiled knowingly.

"Why are you _okay_ with this?" He stared at her, upset that he had been figured out so easily.

"I went through a similar situation during my school years." She said, and before Severus could ask anymore questions she bid both of them a goodnight and left them standing in the hall.

"Fame, glory, death." Hermione spoke to the portrait and it opened, she pulled Severus in by the back of his robes.

"What was she talking about?" He asked.

"Oh Severus, you are such an oblivious man." She responded in answer.

"I am not!" He replied watching her remove her cloak and toss it over the sofa..

"Clearly you are, since you obviously don't realize they are in a relationship." She smirked at him.

"Who?" He questioned.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore of course." She flicked her wand and suddenly she was wearing a pair of green pajamas. "I think I'm adopting a new favorite color." She muttered looking over her clothes.

"Of course? What are you talking about woman? Your Headmaster is not in a relationship with Professor McGonagall." He shook his head.

"Whatever you wish to believe," She smiled, "where are Luke and Lily spending the night?" She asked suddenly.

"With Professor Lupin." He replied viciously.

"Aw, have you found a new friend?" She laughed. He glared at her.

"No, I would _never_ call that filthy mutt a friend." He scoffed. Hermione whipped her head back around and looked fiercely at the man.

"How dare you! That man has done no harm whatsoever to you, and you treat him like dirt beneath your feet," she paused and looked at him darkly, "you treat everyone that way." She walked to the twins' bedroom. She stared at the green and purple that decorated the room. The furniture in the room was a deep black. Stars were enchanted to flit about the ceiling and Hermione watched as a shooting star fell down the wall. She walked over to the crib that was presumably Lily's and gazed down at it. She could almost see her baby girl lying there waiting to be picked up. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Hermione barely heard Severus speak, but turned her head towards the direction it came. He was standing in the doorway looking dejected.

"I'm sorry for…" he paused, not knowing what to say, "everything." He crossed the room in four long strides.

"Let me give you something." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket. She watched as he opened the black velvet box and revealed a small silver coiled snake.

"What is it?" She reached out and touched it. Suddenly it became alive, it flicked it's tongue several times to sniff Hermione's finger.

"I've been working on this for a long while now. It's a charm to protect you from any harm, or at least alert me to it." He replied pulled the snake out of the box and holding it out to her neck. She looked worriedly at him, they locked eyes.

"It will not hurt you, don't worry," He said as the head of the snake touched her collar bone and slithered around her neck and wrapped its head around its tail. "Only I can remove this from you." He told her. She gingerly reached up and stroked the snake's body, its scales rippled slightly.

"I feel like you've put a collar on me," she grinned.

"Oh?" He looked at her quizzically.

"I don't very much like to be claimed, but I suppose…it's kind of nice for you to be calling me yours." She smirked. She closed her eyes and yawned.

"Tired?" He asked, she simply nodded. He held his hand out to her; after placing her hand in his, he pulled her to a room that was not previously in his quarters.

"I had this prepared for you." He told her before waving his hand and lighting the candles in the room. She gasped as the light revealed a mahogany wood four poster king sized bed with maroon velvet curtains hanging around it. A beautiful vanity table stood against one wall and a large bookcase on another. She threw her arms around Severus.

"Thank you, it's lovely." She smiled.

"You're welcome, now why don't you get some sleep. I do believe that tomorrow is dedicated as a Hogsmeade visit." He pushed her gently to the bed.

"Oh! Yes, I should take Luke and Lily, maybe I can get some Christmas shopping done as well." She suddenly got very excited.

"Yes, yes, that sounds like a _wonderful_ idea." Severus drawled clearly not interested in the least.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"No." He answered coldly. She sighed and murmured a quiet 'oh' before shuffling to her bed and pulling back the heavy blood red covers.

"Goodnight Severus, thank you for the wonderful time tonight. Everything was so amazing." She sighed before closing her eyes. He took the hint and vanished the candle, closed the door and went to his own room with a quite whisper of 'goodnight Hermione' he fell asleep in his own bed.

SHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus woke with a start when he felt movement on his bed. He sat up quickly grabbing his wand. He sighed with relief when he saw Hermione sitting next to him holding Lily in her lap and watching Luke crawl onto Severus's lap. He set his wand on the nightstand beside him and looked up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Good morning." She greeted brightly.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he shifted into a more comfortable position and his silk sheets fell to reveal his toned torso. Hermione blushed and summoned a platter with two mugs and a plate of toast to them.

"Coffee?" She asked. He nodded grabbing a mug and sipping it tentatively.

"How did you sleep?" She set Lily in front of her.

"Fine, and you?" He asked watching his daughter join her brother on his lap.

"Supremely," she smirked, "the bed was beyond comfortable, nothing is comparable." She chuckled as she watched Lily crawl up on Severus's chest and look him in the face.

"Dada!" The infant squeaked. The adult's jaws dropped.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Hermione asked crawling closer to Severus. Lily turned her head and watched her advance closer.

"Mum," she turned her head back to Severus and put her small hand on his cheek, "Dada." She giggled.

"Oh my gosh! Her first words!" Hermione lifted her daughter and started unleashing kisses all over the infants face.

"Mum!" She laughed a bubbly baby laugh.

"In all reality she probably began talking before coming here, seeing as we don't refer to each other as Mummy and Daddy." Severus stated.

"Yes, but she hasn't spoken yet, they are her first words to us! What do you think could have made her say them?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Probably because we are acting more warmly to each other." He replied. They met eyes once again and she looked away blushing,

"Yes, I suppose that could have done it." She smirked to herself, she slid off the bed and stood up.

"Come on Luke," she picked up the boy in her other arm, "we're going to Hogsmeade in an hour and we still have to bathe and dress." She told the infants as she walked out of the Potion Master's room. He watched her walk out. He sighed. He was falling for her. He didn't want to. He was _in__ love_ with Lily for Merlin's sake. He sighed again, for he couldn't really recall what she looked like. He couldn't remember the sound of her voice. He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He ventured that maybe, just maybe, the feelings he felt for Lily were longing. Not love. Maybe he just attached to the first person to show any semblance of friendship to him. He longed for someone to love him, someone for him to love. Now, Hermione, she was a completely and totally different anomaly. He couldn't look at her without his heart rate jumping or feeling nervous about saying something that might upset her. He didn't like being worried about saying the right things; usually he threw all caution to the wind and said whatever he felt. But he didn't want to hurt her…that's what he had done to Lily. Calling her a mudblood...how could he do that? He was one, himself. He sighed for the third time before abandoning his thoughts, getting changed and leaving his quarters.

"Severus, we're leaving." Hermione called as she stood in the middle of the living room loading Luke into a double stroller beside his sister. When no one answered Hermione shrugged and pulled the diaper bag over her shoulder. The twins looked up at their mother expectantly.

"Daddy doesn't want to go into town with us." She gave them a small smile before apparating to the front steps of Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted and hurried over to her friend.

"You're bringing the twins?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"I figure I have to get my Christmas shopping done for them and Severus," she smiled, "and you all." She added hastily after her friends gave her questioning looks at her.

"Now you're buying gifts for the git?" Ron glared at her.

"Ron, stop calling him a git!" Hermione stomped her foot.

"No! I don't care if he's taken to being nicer to you, but he's a jerk!" He stood towering above her.

"You don't even _know _him, stop judging him from the past, you've got this preconceived, idea about him, and you're completely _wrong_." She hissed. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back away from the stroller.

"Hermione, listen to yourself, this is Snape, evil Snape! He's made fun of you!" Ron pleaded.

"So did you." Hermione snarled.

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"You made fun of me too. You still do…talking about me behind my back, calling me an annoying know-it-all. You laugh about me with your little whore." She glared. Ron pulled back his hand to slap her, but Severus grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

"Mr. Weasley, what _are_ you doing?" Professor Snape released Ron's arm after yanking him away from Hermione and walked forward to stand behind her.

"Professor Snape." Anger flared in Ron's eyes before realizing who he was talking to. He bowed his head in defeat.

"I suggest you leave Miss Granger alone for the rest of the day, I do believe she needs to re-evaluate her _friendship_ with you." Severus sneered at the boy in front of him. Ron's head snapped up; sheer fury emanated from his features.

"Why you foul-

"Ron! Just go! You've said enough!" Hermione interrupted. Ron glared angrily at Hermione.

"Fine, I see who you've chosen." He said in clipped tones. Hermione kept her face impassive as he turned away from her.

"He won't treat you right. He doesn't know _how_." Ron added before walking away with Harry following with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but…Harry…" She looked at her retreating brother and boyfriend.

"It's alright Gin, just go." Hermione replied. After the last of the students left she fell into Severus's arms tears pouring down her face. He stood awkwardly in her grip tapping her back.

"Why does this have to happen?" She sniffled.

"It doesn't…you don't have to be with me, you can go be with your friends. Although, I was being honest when I said you should rethink your friendship with that Weasel. Don't stay with me just because you want to please me." He pulled her away from his chest and looked into her tear filled eyes. She shook her head vigorously.

"No," she wiped a hand across her face, "no, I won't leave you. That thought never even crossed my mind. I think…I think I just need time away from them, Holiday break is in two days. They're all going to the Burrow." She nodded her head to herself. "They'll all be gone."

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked. She shrugged and stepped out of his arms afraid for someone to see them.

"Staying here, my family doesn't remember me…Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore said I was welcome to spend Christmas with them." She smiled. "It sounds nice enough." He nodded his head in agreement.

"While that sounds…wonderful," He paused, "why don't you come stay with me at my Manor?" He asked.

"Manor? I thought you lived at Spinner's End."

"My dear, the house at Spinner's End is nothing more than a dilapidated hell-hole. It is not safe for children there…not even bringing in the fact that I am too selfish and don't like to recall the memories that are tied to that horrid building." He replied darkly.

"Oh! Yes, I suppose it would be practical to spend Christmas together for the children." She smirked.

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade, it seems I have some shopping to get done." Severus gestured to the town with his arm. A wide grin split her face.

"Oh Severus!" She squeaked. She hurried over to the stroller, made sure that Luke and Lily were safe and warm before she started to push the stroller away from Hogwarts. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, and they continued in a comfortable silence until reaching the outskirts of town where he stepped away from her, but not before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Meet me here," he handed her a piece of paper, "at two, I have things to get done now, see you then." He turned and walked away after discreetly looking around to see if anyone was watching. She stared at the paper in her hand before shoving it into her pocket and pushing the stroller further into town. She had shopping to get done after all; she couldn't stand around in the cold all day.


	8. A Little Tipsy

**I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, I did enjoy writing this very much.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RavenclawBabe-I hope this chapter meets your expectations and soothes your worries. I don't very much like the Mauraders myself.<strong>_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER<p>

EIGHT

At two o' clock Hermione was simply exhausted; she had bundles of presents in boxes on the rack under the stroller. She wheeled the twins into a quaint diner at the edge of Hogsmeade that Severus had told her to meet him at. She found him sitting at a table holding a full glass of firewhiskey and reading a book. Minerva sat across from him and they both looked up as she made her way over to the table.

"There you are my dear, why you look positively dead." Minerva smiled pulling a chair out for her to collapse in.

"Unleash more than half of the Hogwarts population, along with those who live in Hogsmeade all on the weekend before Christmas and you have a rampage." She grabbed Severus's glass and downed his drink.

"Hermione!" He gasped.

"Usually I do my shopping before December even hits, but…I was unprepared for these ones to shop for." She pressed on gesturing to the twins and finally Snape. McGonagall looked at her sharply.

"Deary, you really must be more cautious, ten points from Gryffindor for careless behavior." She chastised. Hermione stared at her unblinking.

"Actually I think I need another drink." She smirked. Severus stood up.

"Come on Hermione, I think we need to get you back to Hogwarts. You don't drink normally, so this is going to not sit well with you." He eyed his empty glass.

"Good evening Minerva, I'm glad you understand about Hermione staying with me over the Holidays." Minerva McGonagall nodded in response.

"Aw you told her!" Hermione stood up gripping onto Severus's robes. He rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"What did you expect, to just not show up and have them worry?" He looked over her face.

"No, I suppose not." She pouted.

"Alright. Now come on." He half dragged her out of the diner while skillfully pushing the stroller in front of him. He hooked his arm under her arm as they made their way up to Hogwarts in a painfully slow pace. When they finally reached the school Hermione was babbling like a child and playing with Severus's hair.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"It looks so greasy, but it's sooo soft." She hummed while running her fingers through his black tresses.

"Hermione. Quit it." He grabbed her hand and pulled it down. She looked at him with dark eyes as he pulled her to their quarters.

"Can you not have any fun?" She asked once they reached their rooms and Severus put the twins in their cribs for a nap.

"I can have plenty of fun," he glanced at her, "but getting drunk is not on my list of fun activities. It's actually one of my remedies to forgetting life," He paused, "which I have not had to use since befriending you." The edges of his lips twitched.

"You're so sweet Severus." She smiled at him. He nodded and after coming back with a vial from his medicine cabinet, ordered her to drink. After downing the vial drink she fainted, he caught her and carried her to her bed. He pulled off his robes in favor of his black slacks and a white button up shirt and settled on the couch for a nap, because as Hermione had said; Hogsmeade had been ferocious for the winter holidays, and he wanted to be able to hear both the twins and her easily.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hermione awoke with a throbbing headache. She groaned as she remembered her foolish acts from the hour before. She slid from the bed and made her way out into the living room. Lying on the couch was Severus Snape grumbling in his sleep.

"You're all just a bunch of foul loathsome cowardly Gryffindors, all you ever do is hurt people and call it a prank. And you! Lupin, you're a prefect. But you just stand by and watch your sidekicks ruin people's lives." His voice was quiet, but forceful and Hermione strained to hear what he was saying.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted swinging his arm out and hitting her. She fell to the ground with a loud 'oomph'. He sat up suddenly looking at the girl sprawled out on the floor beside the sofa.

"Hermione, what are you doing on the floor?" He ran a hand through his hair to straighten it out.

"You…you were having a nightmare," she pushed herself off the ground and brushed off her jeans, "I was just about to wake you when you hit me." She said.

"A nightmare? I assure you I was not having a nightmare." He stood up.

"Whatever, you were talking about Professor Lupin…and the other Marauders." She started following him to his bedroom, but he stopped and wheeled around glaring at her.

"Do. Not. Mention. Them." He hissed. She cowered in his glare for the first time in a very long time.

"But…why? Severus, what did they do to you?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He turned around again and marched out of the room. Hermione threw her hands up into the air with and exasperated sigh before following him into his room.

"Please tell me." She pleaded.

"No, there is nothing to tell." He stared back at her.

"There is. They did something to you," she insisted, "what did they do to make you so bitter and hateful?" She asked.

"You really want to know?" He sneered at her. She simply nodded her head.

"The bullied me, not only me, they bullied everyone. They were cruel, conniving, little…." He paused not knowing what word to use.

"Gryffindors?" she supplied quietly. He glanced at her with wide eyes but continued.

"Yes, well, they used their Gryffindor status to rule the school with fear, teachers thought everything they did were humorous, innocent pranks. They were positively Slytherin, except for the fact that they would never own up to their destructive ways. They didn't belong in Gryffindor, they weren't brave…they were cowardly and they hid behind their house title and what came with it." He walked back out of his room and she followed him.

"Is that why you didn't like me and my friends?" She asked almost too quietly to be heard. He glanced at her with something very close to love in his eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, you and the rest of your red and gold friends all did things wrong, threw caution to the wind, molded rules and guidelines to fit your purpose, or just casually broke the regulations with no care at all just for 'the greater good'." He looked down his long nose at her. She nodded her head slowly. He was surprised; she wasn't yelling or bursting into tears as he thought she might at the critic of her and her friends.

"You're right; we were all foolish thinking that the ends justified the means." She glanced at him.

"I resented your wisdom though." He said.

"What?"

"You were so very intelligent, but you were exactly like Remus, simply chastising your friends but following them, even assisting them in doing things wrong." He shook his head sadly.

"I didn't want them to get hurt. I cared about them and was afraid that possibly if I wasn't there they would do something moronic and get themselves injured….or possibly killed." She replied. He nodded.

"Yes, I had figured as much. But once again, it is not justified," he paused and tilted her head up to him after she let it drop after being rebuked, "for, while, Potter may care, Mr. Weasley does not, you shouldn't care for someone who doesn't care for you." He told her.

She stepped back slowly.

"It's part of my nature, for example; I care for you." She let her gaze fall to her feet again. He stepped closer to her again, tilted her chin up and kissed her rather forcefully. He pulled away and hissed.

"You cannot possibly think I do not care for you." She avoided his eyes.

"Sometimes you act incredibly foolish. This for one, and earlier this evening." He drawled. Hermione blushed under his intense scrutinizing of the emotions that flitted across her face.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that. I've just been so stressed lately, and the exhaustion from the shopping just got to me I guess. Exhaustion makes me do stupid things." She sighed.

"I think, quite possibly, you need to relax even more than I." He replied. She smiled up at him.

"Oh no, no one needs to relax more than you do." She smirked. He chuckled as he watched her shake her head slowly and turn to peruse his bookshelves. She ran her hand softly, lovingly over the old and worn book spines.

"You really care for me?" She asked without glancing back at him. He sighed.

"More than I'd like to admit." He answered. She peeked at him over her shoulder through her hair.

"Why must you do that?"

"What?"

"Hide your feelings, even while you are not hiding your feelings." She answered.

"I cannot say that I understand your question, but I will try to answer to the best of my abilities," he paused stepping closer to her, "I am not an open man, even if I had been, it was many years ago, and the lack of care from my parents, my lack of friendship and the torture I've dealt with through my life squashed any hopes of me being willing to divulge my feelings." His defiant black eyes met her sad amber orbs. He clicked his tongue.

"Do not feel pity for me Hermione." He responded. She grabbed his neck and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes in order to crush his lips with hers angrily.

"I'm long past feeling pity for anyone." She growled as she pulled away and glared into his eyes. He felt a sort of respect for her she leaned back on her heels and released his neck. She turned and started heading towards the twins' room just two seconds before a loud piecing cry was heard. She entered the room and lifted Lily into her arms and began to sooth her with quiet humming.

"How did you know she was going to cry?" Severus asked walking into the room, Hermione turned around and glanced over his languid form leaning on the door frame. She blushed thinking that he looked extremely attractive without his robes, and in thinking that she remembered earlier that morning he had not been wearing a shirt at all.

"Mother's intuition." She smiled at him. He pushed away from the door and entered the room further. He crossed the distance to Hermione and Lily quickly and found himself looking into the serene face of his daughter. She smiled up at her mother and father. The two adults' heads moved up towards each other, both staring at the other's lips. The met eyes tentatively and leaned forward. Their lips touched, a spark passed through them. Severus's arms snaked around Hermione's which held Lily.

"I think I love you." He whispered into her neck. She tensed, but then suddenly melted into his arms.

"I think I love you too." She smiled. The three stood in a quiet peace until Luke stood up in his crib and yanked on his father's shirt.

"Up." The infant demanded. Severus chuckled while picking up his son and holding him close to Hermione and Lily. For once in a very long time, possibly even the first time, Severus felt like he belonged right where he was.


	9. Manipulation

**I'm ****sorry to say that this has been sitting on my computer for some time now, just waiting to be uploaded...but I didn't do anything with it. I'm not sure why. Oh, well, hopefully I can get myself to type up chapter ten (it's already written) and upload that as well. **

**Enjoy ~**

CHAPTER

NINE

Hermione had just seen her friends off, excluding Ron, and she was heading back to Hogwarts with Lily on her hip. Both were bundled up warmly in matching emerald green cloaks. She had taken to giving into Lily's tastes and wearing mostly shades of green, black, silver, or purple.

Severus worked tirelessly on a potion in his lab under the careful scrutinizing stare of his son. He glanced up at the boy and smirked.

"And what exactly am I doing Luke?" He asked the

"P-po-potions." The boy answered calmly.

"Very good." Severus smiled to himself.

"Help." Luke spoke up. He looked at the boy in the highchair a few feet from where he was standing.

"Help." He said again.

"Now Luke, you are not allowed to help with this. It is far too dangerous. Your mum would be absolutely livid if she knew I let you help me." He replied.

"Mum!" Luke lit up.

"Yes, your mum would be very mad."

"Mad about what?" Hermione's voice echoed as she walked into the large room. She conjured a playpen next to the wall and placed Lily and Luke into it.

"Luke wanted to help me with this." He answered without looking up. She 'ah'd and moved closer to him.

"Can I help?" She smirked evilly. He glanced up at her.

"No." He growled. Her face fell considerably. "You will distract me, and this potion is not to be fooled around with." He added. She laughed.

"I promise I'll be good." All traces of evil and mischief were wiped from her face.

"Alright, I suppose, you may help." He handed her a knife and a root and instructed her to dice it up. They fell into a content silence as they looped around each other to chop, measure and administer ingredients to the cauldron in front of them. Finally when they were done they sighed and sat back to look at their work. The potion, to have it's desired effects, had to simmer overnight.

"We'll head to the Manor tomorrow morning, after I bottle this and give it to Poppy." He dimmed the fire below the cauldron. "I am sorry we couldn't leave tonight, but she gave me the order this morning."

"Oh, it's fine Severus. I never did ask you, does the manor have a name?" She inquired picking up Lily and handing her to Severus. He nodded.

"Aubépine Manor." He answered.

"Like the flower, Hawthorn Manor?" She asked.

"Precisely, but I prefer the French name." He replied. She smiled.

"It sounds much more….Manorly." She chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and started walking out of the room.

"I'm surprised at the amount of students that are staying this holiday break." She said over her shoulder as he followed her out.

"Why, more so than usual?" He asked grumpily.

"Oh, not even the slightest. I think there are only ten students remaining. I believe Luna Lovegood, two other seventh years, a handful of third years and two first years are staying."

"I am very glad to be leaving over the break then." Severus replied as they walked slowly to their quarters. Once they reached the portrait, the man in black grinned down at the group.

"Password?" He sneered.

"Fame," Hermione started,

"Glory!" Lily squealed.

"Death." Luke finished. The portrait swung open and Severus marched through the portal. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Severus?" She said lightly as the portrait closed behind her and she set a squirming Lily on the floor beside her brother.

"Hmmmmm?" He sat on the sofa with a book in his hands.

"Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"Hermione, you were just there, and you failed to show self control worthy of visiting again anytime soon." He replied without lifting his eyes from the book. She crossed her arms over her chest and 'hmph'ed loudly.

"I just need to pick something up. It is very important." She insisted.

"No." He flipped a page. A very mischievous smile spread across her face before being replaced by one that was sickeningly sweet. She crossed the distance between them quickly, grabbed the book from his hands and sat in his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Please Severus," she cooed wrapping her arms loosly around his neck. Her voice was silky and he couldn't remember his name ever sounding so beautiful. "It'll only take a moment; in and out of town in a jiffy." Her warm breath floated across his skin. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his jawbone and slowly started trailing further down his neck.

"Bloody hell." He murmured. He pulled her off his lap and pushed her down on the sofa crawling over her. Her eyes widened with fear before she pulled his face down to meet her lips. Suddenly her hands were tugging at the buttons on his shirt. He pulled away. The look that flashed across her face made him wish he didn't.

"Hermione, we can't." He sighed sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"And why not?" She demanded.

"You're my student." He said in a tone worthy of begging.

"I'm your wife."

"In the future." He reminded. She pouted. "Look, it won't make the situation better, but I will take you to Hogsmeade if you still wish to go." He said.

"I still wish to go," she stood angrily, "I'll meet you at the main entrance, I'm going to see if Minerva can baby-sit the twins." She picked up the infants. He watched her exit the room as he buttoned his shirt.

They met on the front steps of Hogwarts and he walked slightly ahead of her on their way to Hogsmeade. He glanced back to find her smiling to herself. He furrowed his brow and continued walking.

"You seem happier." He growled, her face easily gave away the surprise she felt and her mouth opened and closed several times as she struggled to form words.

"Yes, well…I understand what you were saying. It really is inappropriate, seeing as I am your student." She responded finally; he nodded.

"You must feel awfully smug, what, with coming up with that so quickly." She sputtered in answer. He nodded again.

"I just have one question, why, why did you do it?

"Well, part of me hoped you wouldn't deny me. I guess the more logical part of me knew you would. You're too responsible to give into your impulses." He stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"So you really did want to?" He asked. She looked up at him nervously through her eyelashes.

"Yes." She nodded. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss, one that, when they pulled away, took the breath away from both of them. He smirked at her and started to walk down the path leaving her standing shocked in the middle of it.

"Why'd you go and do that?" She asked running to keep up with him.

"To keep your intentions clear." He smirked back at her. She touched her kiss swollen lips and smiled.

"Oh, my intentions are plenty clear, now with you, I can't exactly tell with you." She grinned at him. He chuckled.

"My dear, I can assure you that my intentions are by no means pure and therefore are highly inappropriate to be discussing with a student." He breathed into her ear and sent chills down her spine.

"Severus I swear if you insist on doing that I'm going to snog you right in the middle of town." She huffed. His eyebrows raised noticeably on his forehead as they walked into Hogsmeade and separated further upon realizing they were walking too close together.

"I'm going to go pick up my package. Meet you in ten minutes at The Three Broomsticks."

"Alright, I'll see you then." He replied watching her turn and walk away.

Hermione entered Knockturn Alley slowly. A few witches looked her over, but passed her off with a small nod. She walked with a purpose, her back straight and her eyes straight ahead, the hem of her emerald cloak drifted over the snow covered ground. Several grimy wizards looked at her with greed in their eyes, but didn't dare approach such a powerful and wealthy looking witch. She entered a dilapidated story, the bell about the door ringing hollowly and her shoes raised clouds of dust with every step she took.

"Miss Ayre." The elderly man greeted.

"I got your owl, you found what I asked for?" She eyed the parcel in front of the man.

"Indeed, although, my dear it was much more difficult then anticipated. This is going to be costly." He grinned showing a few missing teeth.

"No, we agreed upon 150 galleons." She hissed stepping forward. Fear flashed across the shopkeeper's face.

"But I did not take in account the trouble it would take to procure such an item." His voice shook.

"I don't care," she snarled, "the fault is your own, if you wish to receive any payment at all, you'll hand over my parcel for 150 galleons." She held out a silver bag. His eyes watched the bag.

"I suppose I could lower the price, you are, after all, a valued customer." He grinned again. She nodded.

"I am glad you see it my way." She dropped the bag on the counter and picked up the parcel. The man snatched up the bag and looked up to watch the mysterious woman walk out of his store.

Hermione brushed off her cloak before entering the bar. Severus eyed her as she walked into the room. She held a rather large item wrapped in brown cloth and tied with twine.

"Sorry that took so long, they tried to charge me more than was discussed." She grumbled.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

" Oh-uh," she paused, "it's a secret." She tried unsuccessfully to smirk, but instead ended up grimacing at him.

He looked down at her suspiciously. She felt a small tugging in her mind. She slammed her mental block down so hard Severus fell back a little.

"How dare you use legilimency on me." She hissed.

"Tell me where you went, it is obvious you were somewhere you should not have been." He peered down at her.

"Fine. I went to Dragon Eyes and Snake Tongues in Knockturn Alley." She huffed. Anger was apparent on his face and she could feel it emanating off him. She took a step back. He grabbed her arm roughly, pulled her out of the tavern, and dragged her behind the building.

"Hermione, it is not safe for you there!" He pushed her against the wall.

"I wore a glamour, no one recognized me." She pouted, he shook his head.

"It. Is. Not. Safe." He growled.

"Why is it so dangerous?" She asked defiantly.

"People are out to get me. Death Eaters that escaped. They will hurt you to get to me." He looked at her darkly. She sighed, it started snowing and both of them were covered in snowflakes. She clutched the parcel to her chest tightly.

"I'm sorry Severus." Her body shook despite her heavy winter cloak. He pulled off his cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you." He leveled with her, staring into her eyes. She blinked silently for a few seconds.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied in a whisper. He looked over her shivering form.

"Come, let's get back to Hogwarts; why don't we apparate there, it is much too cold for you to walk back there." He said. She nodded, her teeth chattering. She disappeared and he followed suit. The only thing that alerted anyone to their presence were their quickly filling tracks in the snow. The two, after apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, trecked up the path to the school, hurried to their quarters and fell through the portal hole laughing about scaring Mrs. Norris. Now they were both sitting on the sofa reading. Severus glanced up at Hermione. She wore a knee-length, high waisted, black skirt and a plum shirt tucked into it. Her thin legs were tucked beneath here body and she twirled a lock of honey brown hair around her slender finger. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes swiftly bounced from side to side as she read the page. The corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"I'm going to go check on the draught, I'll be back momentarily." He stood, she hummed in response, still reading. He made the short journey to his class room.

"Hello Severus." A man's voice said. Severus wheeled around and the door slammed shut.

"Lucius." He said in a dark voice. "What do you want?"

**I hope you liked it, the next chapter is kind of cliché****, but you will see that when I finally upload. **

**~Salazara**


	10. Can't Be Left Alone

**FINALLY! I am so sorry that this took me so long to upload, and I know that no matter how many excuses I come up with it will never be enough. You have the right to be angry at me, I will try super duper hard to upload chapter eleven tonight as well. **

CHAPTER

TEN

"Severus, I need to ask you of something that concerns me?" Lucius moved to the center of the room and was standing there rigidly ringing his hands.

"What is it?" He drawled.

"That girl, the mudblood," Severus, who had been walking to the front of the classroom, wheeled around and glared at Lucius.

"Don't you _dare_ call her that." He hissed in a low menacing voice.

"So my suspicions are confirmed, you care for the girl. What a pity," he shook his head, "you really were my friend Severus, I don't want this to happen, mind you, but it must." He apparated from the room. Severus stared angrily at the spot where he stood. What was he going to do to Hermione? Without checking the draught Severus apparated straight to his quarters, but just as he suspected he was already gone, and with him, Hermione. Her book, overturned, on the floor between the twin's room and the chair she had been sitting on. _She must have gone to protect them._ They were screaming in their cribs, the stars on the ceiling zooming across room. They quieted when they spotted Severus walk into the room.

"Mum." Lily demanded.

"Mum is away right now." He tried to soothe them.

"Scream." Luke insisted.

"She screamed?" Severus asked.

"Mafoy!" Lily yelled, in a voice that sounded startlingly similar to Hermione's.

"Malfoy." Severus corrected. _That bastard, how dare he take her. Why is my family in so much danger?_ He shook his head, he knew the answer to his question.

_Oh God, the twins, he was going to hurt them, I need to save them, protect them, keep them safe. If only I could wake up. OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! _Hermione struggled to open her eyes. She came to in a dark, dank basement. Draco's leering face looming in front of her blurry vision. She struggled at the bonds that held her to the stone wall; her mouth was unable to open, a simple silencing charm, she assumed

"Look who's finally waking up…too much sleep is not good for you…speaking of sleep, how's Professor Snape? I suppose that's the only way a Gryffindor could get an Outstanding in his class." He snickered. She loosened a shoe off of her foot and lobbed it at him when he wasn't looking, it hit him in the back of the head with a dull thud. He turned around and started marching towards her.

"Why you foul mudblo-

"Now Draco, I sent you down here to keep an eye on her, not insult her. She is very skilled with wandless magic and we really don't need her anger fueling that, now do we?" Lucius walked down the stairs. Draco said nothing as he stood erect and glared at Hermione, Lucius told him to leave and the sharp featured boy glared at Hermione as he exited the room.

"Now, Miss Granger, if I allow you to talk will you refrain from polluting the air with obscenities?" He eyed her carefully. She stared at him. _Why is he being nice?_ She rolled her eyes and gave a swift nod. He moved his hand and suddenly she could open her mouth again.

"Why am I here? Why on Earth are you being civil, to _me_ of all people?" She pulled at her bonds again.

"I have something important that needs to be done. I need someone that people trust," he replied, "and you, Miss Granger, are very trusted."

"That doesn't explain why you are being nice, why don't you just torture me until I comply?" She spat.

"Mudbloods, girl, are like filthy animals, they can be trained, they can be useful," he sneered, "therefore, I do not need to beat mercilessly, unless, of course, you disrespect or disobey me." He finished.

"You're going to beat me if I don't do what you say?" He shook his head, she let out a sigh of relief.

"No, no, Narcissa would not be happy if I got blood on the floor, even with magic, it's hard to clean. However, I'm sure I have _plenty_ of friends who wouldn't mind taking advantage of your body." A repulsive sneer crossed over his face.

"No wonder Draco is a lying, evil, greedy snake, with a father like you!" She growled.

"I'm sure Severus will be here any moment, so to allow him to play knight, I should be off, we'll be in touch Miss Granger." He nodded his head in mock respect in her direction.

He turned around and started for the stairs.

"You are far worse than any _mudblood_!" She hissed. Lucius rounded around and grabbed her by the throat pushing her further against the wall. She sputtered as he stared into her eyes. The snake charm around her neck came alive, opened its mouth and sunk it's fangs into Lucius's hand. The man let out a bellow, released her neck and fell to the ground. There was a loud crack and Severus was standing next to Hermione. He pulled out his wand aimed it at her hands. She fell away from the wall into his open arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before apparating them to Hogwarts.

After arriving back to their quarters, Severus cast previously unnecessary wards upon his rooms, Lucius was no longer a friend, and he was not able to apparate, floo, or even walk into the rooms. Hermione paced the room slowly.

"I think I'm going to go to the library." She said suddenly.

"Why?" He looked up at her exhaustedly from his place on the sofa.

"I'm falling behind with my school work." She answered, he sighed.

"I'll come with you." He pocketed his wand.

"You will _not_!" she glared at him. He looked taken aback. "Severus, you certainly will not follow me around like a guard dog. I will not be frightened in my own school. I will not walk around cowering like a child." She said sternly. He shook his head.

"You foolish Chit of a woman, do not allow your pride to put you in danger." He growled.

"Please do not make me a prisoner in my own home." She pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you, really we shouldn't be together at all, you and the children are not safe with me." He collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. She walked over to him.

"Severus, without an 'us' there are no children, they aren't _born_ yet." She sighed.

"Maybe it would be better that way." He whispered.

"Don't you dare take my children away from me." She said firmly. He looked up at her.

"You really love them?"

"Don't you?" She stared down at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I think it would be safer, for you, if we didn't get together, that doesn't mean I don't love our children." He tried to gauge her reaction, but her face was impassive.

Suddenly she was on him, straddling his lap, kissing him, her arms around her neck.

"No. No, I am not letting you go, or the children." She snapped before she crushed his lips with hers. Severus was entirely too shocked to do much more than kiss her back. He pulled away after she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He stared into her eyes.

"What does it look like I am doing? You are not a stupid man, use your common sense." She smirked. He narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't changed my mind about waiting until after you've graduated." He insisted. She pouted.

"Why; I am of age…and I am plenty mature." She leaned back, still on his lap.

"You are of age _technically_, and I did not say you were not mature." He replied. She stood up angrily.

"Bloody Hell Severus! Must you always be so proper and gentlemanly? You do nothing more than chaste kisses…and the occasional kiss that leaves me with a very strong desire to rip your clothes off!" She was pacing again. He watched her with his eyebrows raised, speechless.

"It's not approp-"

"To Hell with being bloody appropriate! For Merlin's sake, I live with you, we're raising our _children_ together! How is that appropriate?" She asked forcefully.

"We have no choice in the matter, do you want Luke and Lily to lose their magic because their parents were foolishly stubborn?" He was standing now, also angry. She looked guiltily at the floor and his expression softened.

"Hermione, it's late, you've been through a lot today, why don't you head to bed. I'll go get the twins from Poppy." He said kissing her forehead. She sighed and turned around to head to her room.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said, she stopped in her tracks.

"Goodnight Severus." She started to her room again. After picking up the twins and settling them into bed, he placed extra wards on his quarter before leaving.

Hermione poked her head out of her bedroom door. The living room was silent except for the quiet humming of lullabies playing in the nursery. She stepped out of her room. After crossing the living room she knocked on Severus's door.

"Severus," She called lightly. No answer. "Severus, I'm sorry I keep bringing this up, I know why you're saying what you are saying, it's just…" She trailed off gently pushing open his door. She sighed upon finding his room empty, she walked over to his bed.

"I know you're mad, but you really don't have to run away." She crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

Several hours later, Severus walked into his living room holding an elegantly silver-wrapped box. He walked to his room and after setting the box in his trunk he shed his cloak, shoes, socks, and shirt. He stood in the center of his room, staring at the mark on his arm. It stayed dormant, ever since Voldemort had been killed the damned mark stay still, it didn't hurt, but every day it reminded him of what he was, and it couldn't be removed. He sighed, kicked off his pants, walked over to and collapsed into his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Severus awoke contently warm. He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around the warm being in his arms. He opened his eyes and stared down at the face that rested on his chest. Hermione's warm breath sailed across his chest and he shivered. Her eyes fluttered, then opened, she looked sleepily up at him. A smile crossed her face.

"Good morning Severus." She chirped.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

"Sleeping, of course." She said brightly.

"Clearly, how did you get here, and when?"

"Too many questions, and so early in the morning." She laughed and rolled off his chest. He gasped at the cold air that assaulted his skin where she had been.

"I came in here last night, when you were gone, by the way, where did you go?" She asked as she slipped out of bed, padded to the center of the room and magically twisted her hair into a bun.

"That is a surprise my dear." He stood as well, she hummed in response. "I'm sorry about last night." She whispered. He shook his head and pulled her closer to him. She breathed on his bare chest, running a finger nail over his skin.

"It doesn't matter now." He said kissing the top of his head. She nodded.

"When are we leaving for the Manor?" She asked.

"As soon as I take the draught to Poppy." He answered. "I should do that now, maybe after I take a shower." He ran his hand lazily over his face where stubble had grown on his chin.

"And breakfast." She stated.

"What?"

"You can take her the draught after you shower and eat breakfast." She replied. He stared at her.

"You can cook?" He asked, she rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Yes, _dear_, now go." She shoved him unceremoniously into the bathroom and he turned around just to see her pull the door shut. She stood outside the door and snickered, before walking away to go wake up the twins.


	11. Christmas Eve

**I hope you enjoy this, I sure did enjoy writing it. I am sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a very long time. But here this is. Oh, and Chapter Twelve is on my computer waiting to be uploaded, and I'll probably do that in a few days after people get a chance to read this chapter...Chapter Twelve has a huge surprise in it and I cannot wait for you all to see. **

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Severus Snape, damp haired and dressed in casual black pants and a black button down shirt, walked into the kitchen to see Hermione holding Luke in her arms as she fed him and facing Lily who was sitting in a highchair.

"Just one more day until Christmas, and that means presents!" she smiled. Luke grinned around his bottle and Lily clapped her hands, giggling. Hermione jumped when she spotted Severus at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Gods, you scared me Severus." She placed the now full and giggling Luke in his highchair beside his sister.

"My apologies." He smirked. She lifted a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast and held it out to him.

"Hungry?" She smiled. He nodded and took the plate.

"Would you mind taking the twins with you to give Poppy the draught, I still need to shower before we go." Hermione asked as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Sure, I can do that." He kissed Luke and Lily's heads as he passed them to sit down.

"Well, they're fed, so I'm going to go clean them up and get them dressed, and by then you should be ready to go." She lifted the twins out of their high chairs and walked out of the room. Several minutes later the twins were dressed and buckled into their stroller.

"I'll take a quick shower, and get dressed, by then you should be back and we can leave." She thanked him for taking the twins, kissed the matching duo's heads and hurried to her room.

She was walking through the living room, from the bathroom, when the fireplace sparked a flame and a green fire came to life. She jumped at the sound of her Headmaster's voice.

"Severus-oh-Miss Granger?" He smirked when he saw her.

"Headmaster!" She squeaked and quickly transformed the towel, wrapped around her otherwise naked body, into a knee length forest green dress.

"I am sorry to have popped in at an unfortunate time, but I was hoping to find Severus, please be sure to tell him that I need to speak to him before you four head off to _Aubépine _Manor." He spun around and started back towards the fire place.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm sure Severus will like that dress." Dumbledore gave her a twinkling grin before he disappeared through the flames. Hermione sighed and walked into her room, her eyes caught her image in the mirror and she paused. She looked so much…older. She looked more mature and respectable. A grin split her face and she walked back out into the living room. Humming to herself she began picking up the twins toys that littered the floor.

Severus entered the his chamber and took in the sight before him, Hermione was dancing and humming quietly to herself dressed in a gorgeous green dress that fit her perfectly. She spun around and locked eyes with Severus. She grinned sheepishly.

"Hey."

"Hey," He chuckled, "ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"The Headmaster requests that we stop at his office before we leave though." She lifted Lily out of the stroller and bundled her up in a purple cloak and Luke in a black one. She pulled her silver cloak on and glanced up at Severus.

"I really do wish they didn't take after your tastes so much." She sighed while buckling them into their carriers. Each of them picked up a carrier and left the chambers. After walking into Dumbledor's office they became increasingly aware of the incredibly tense mood in the room. Albus looked gravely at the two adults.

"Severus, Hermione, I need the both of you to be extremely careful while you are away from Hogwarts. There are more and more rumors flying around about a rebellion of the remaining Death Eaters that have been eluding the Ministry of Magic." He sighed. Severus and Hermione glanced at each other worriedly.

"By now, I am sure they know of your relationship and children and will aim to hurt you."

"Don't worry Albus, we will be safe at my home. It is protected by many wards." Severus winded his free arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer.

"I will not allow anything to happen to my family."

"I'm sure you won't. I do hope that this does not put a dapper on your holiday festivities, have a marvelous vacation." Dumbledore nodded. Hermione wished him a Merry Christmas while Severus "hmffed" quietly.

"Would you mind if we used the floo? I don't want the twins being harmed if we were to apparate." Severus asked grudgingly after Hermione nudged him in the ribs several times.

"Not at all my dear boy. Go on right ahead." And they did, flooing to Aubépine Manor. They arrived to a brightly lit, festively decorated family room adorned with a large Christmas tree with red and gold baubles hanging off the branches.

"I thought you might like the change in color scheme." He whispered. She had tears in her eyes from the beauty of it all.

"Oh, Severus, it's gorgeous." She murmured.

"As are you." He purred. She smiled and kissed him softly. Suddenly Lily started to whine, and shortly after Luke joined her.

"Oh come on now sweathearts, let's get you out of those confining carriers." Hermione kneeled down and began to unbuckle Luke's straps as well as Lily's. She lifted Luke and handed him to Severus, and then picked up Lily herself.

"Come, I'll give you a tour of my humble abode." He smirked while slipping his arm around her waist. After about half an hour of walking around the large house the twins started getting fussy.

"We can put them in their room for their nap." He led her to a white door in a hallway of mahogany ones, he turned the knob and pushed it open to reveal a large yellow room with two crib against one wall with the twins names painted above them. There were two rocking chairs, a changing table, two dressers and a bookshelf. On one dresser there was a carousel music box, a pink lamp, a silver tiara and a crystal box with 'Lily' etched into it. On the other dresser there was a broom, a stuffed snake, a child sized potions kit and a mahogany box with 'Luke' carved into it. Severus glanced over at Hermione, who was silently crying in the entrance to the room.

"Severus, I've never seen anything so beautiful. I love it, and I love you." She grasped Lily to her chest as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard.

"I wanted them to have a nursery that you would like, that wasn't so gloomy." He chuckled and placed Luke into his crib, adorned with blue bedding while Lily was placed in her pink crib.

"I have one more room I want to show you." He pulled on her hand after setting a spell on the room that would alert them if one of the twins started to cry.

"Close your eyes." He said after bringing her too a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. She did as she was told and heard him open the door. She was guided through the doorway and instructed to open her eyes. When she did so what she saw made her gasp and a grin split her face it actually hurt her cheeks. She was standing in the center of a huge library.

"Severus!" She squealed. "Look at all these books!" She tugged on his sleeve.

"Yes, that is what usually comes in libraries. Consider this an early Christmas present." He smiled. She jumped on him at that moment, he stumbled back and hit a bookshelf that towered high above them. Her legs wound around his waist and his hands locked under her bum. They were kissing passionately, her hands were in his hair and she was groaning into his mouth.

"This is the best Christmas present I have ever received." She pulled away for a second before returning to the task at hand. Suddenly, the two were startled by a loud crack as Bippy appeared before them.

"Bippy is sorry to interrupt, but Master and Mistresses' lunch is ready." She squeaked before disappearing again. Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione's back as she released her leg's hold on his waist. She dropped to the ground and looked up at him sheepishly as she chewed on her bottom lip. Severus tried to compose himself with a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you are just eighteen?" He asked incredulously.

"Almost nineteen," she purred, "come on, I'm starving." He sneered and led the way to the kitchen. After eating lunch they made their way to the living room, and now Hermione was lying across the couch with her head in Severus' lap while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Severus?" She murmured.

"Hmmm?" He looked down and met her eyes.

"What are we going to do after we send the twins back?" She asked.

"Why don't we just let time give us the answer." He continued with her hair.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Mhmmm, sure." She sat up and moved closer to him. "I wish we didn't have to give them back." She sighed.

"I know you don't, but somewhere, out there in the future, we're waiting for our babies to be returned to us." He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her back.

"Are you going to return to the old way you were when you belittled me and verbally abused me, when the twins leave?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He pulled away slightly and stared her.

"Listen to me Hermione, I would never go back to that way I treated you. I am ashamed of the way I acted. I'm pretty sure I can't live without you." He kissed her. She smiled.

Suddenly the sound of crying surrounded them.

"Sounds like the twins are up." Hermione stood and hurried upstairs. Severus sighed and followed her. The rest of the day was spent relaxing around the house and playing with the twins. At the end of the night Hermione and Severus sat in the small sofa in the twins nursery. Hermione held Luke and Lily on her chest and she leaned against Severus as he stroked her back. He was reading The Night Before Christmas.

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"" He closed the book and looked up at Hermione and the twins, she smiled at him and looked down at the two sleeping babies on her chest. For a few minutes they just sat together in silence before deciding to put the babies in their cribs.

"Where am I sleeping?" Hermione asked yawning lightly. Severus didn't say a word, instead he pulled her out of the nursery, closed the door lightly and led her down the hall. They reached a door that he opened. Both of their trunks sat in the corner, emptied and stacked.

"We're sharing a bed?" She met his eyes hopefully.

"I didn't mind waking up to your face this morning." He smirked. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed." He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the basket, he pulled off his pants after kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks. Hermione just stared and blushed. She smirked to herself and slipped out of her dress. She stood in her bra and underwear, and for some reason, besides the cool air on her bare skin she didn't feel uncomfortable. She crawled into bed and he did as well.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Severus." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

**Reviews would be appreciated ^-^ **


	12. Christmas Proposals

**Hey guys, I can't wait any longer to upload this! I'm so excited! So if you haven't read chapter eleven that I uploaded yesterday, please read it...Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER TWELVE

Severus Snape woke up the next morning to find that the other side of his bed was empty. He stood up and walked out into the hallway and into the nursery where he found Hermione sitting in a rocking chair holding Luke in one arm and a bottle in her other hand, Lily sat on her lap holding her own bottle and a book hovered in front of her face. He saw that there were no actual words on the pages of the book.

"And the mean old nasty Professor told the sweet intelligent girl that she had detention." She spoke louder letting him know she knew he was there.

"I do believe the Professor wasn't old." Severus drawled from the doorway.

"Hush, don't ruin the story for them." She glared at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"'fessor!" Lily pointed to her father.

"Yes, daddy is a professor. Can you say _pro_fessor?" Hermione waved her hand and the book vanished.

"p-p-p….fessor!" Lily reached for Severus. Hermione laughed.

"What is your mummy?" He asked picking up his daughter.

"ead girl!" Lily erupted into a shrill laughter. The aforementioned head girl smiled as she stood up with the decidedly mute Luke in her arms. He could talk when he wanted to, but by no means did he show off. In fact Hermione thought he was a lot like his father, using little speech but when he did it astounded his parents. They walked down to the family room together. Hermione put Luke on the floor and walked over to the Christmas tree and lifted a gift into her hands.

"I went through a lot of trouble getting this, so you'd better be appreciative." She traded him the present for Lily, whom she placed on the floor beside her brother. Severus held the parcel in his hands and looked it over.

"This is what you went into Knockturn Alley for? You put yourself in danger for a Christmas present." He stared at her. She rolled her eyes and sat on the rug and pulled the twins into her lap.

"Just open it you great bat." She hissed pulling two matching boxes from under the tree and handing one each to the infants. He walked over to the sofa and sat on it watching Hermione teach the infants to open their presents.

"I don't hear you opening it." She sang out. He grumbled and began ripping the festive paper from the package. A book. A very _very_ old book. _The Complete Collection of Potions: Spells. _He looked up at her shocked. She was grinning at him knowingly.

"How...how did you get this? It's just a myth-what kind of witch are you, a good witch or a bad witch?" He asked referencing the muggle movie The Wizard of Oz. She chuckled.

"Why on Earth do you think I had to go to Knockturn Alley to get it? If it were any old ordinary book I would have went to Flourish & Blotts. I felt sort of bad for being so cruel to the old shop keeper, I'm sure it was hard for him to get, but I couldn't be nice, lest I be found out." She watched the twins play with their set of blocks that kept changing from letters to numbers to shapes.

"You are an enigma." He stated, placing the book on the coffee table and retrieving a small box from beneath the tree.

"Oh, like you're not." She smirked. He held his hand out to the woman sitting on his floor. She stared up at him, remembering a similar predicament the first time she was in his quarters, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. He knelt down before her. Her eyes widened.

"Sev-"

"For once, Hermione, hold your tongue." He smirked as her mouth snapped shut.

"Hermione, I know this seems sudden, possibly too quick for the amount of time we've been together, but the way I see it, we're already married in the future, what would it matter _when_ I ask you. I know you're still in school, but you are of age, and this is just an engagement, no official plans will be made until you're out of—" she sank down to her knees and possessed his lips with her own. She pulled back grinning from ear to ear.

"You talk _way _too much," she kissed him again, "and you really weren't getting anywhere. Yes, I accept." She pulled him down on top of her. The rest of the day was spent teaching the twins how to play with their toys, walk further and further, and how to speak more clearly.

"They are very advanced for seven months Severus." Hermione looked up as Lily stumbled to her.

"Babies don't normally walk and talk this early." She shifted Lily back to her feet and sent her back to Severus.

"Well, not to sound conceited or anything, but with their genes they're probably more prone to developing quicker." He chuckled when Lily reached him.

"Oh yeah, you don't sound conceited." Luke sat beside her and he was turning a single page in his children's book back and forth.

"Luke, can you say, 'Lily'?" Hermione looked at the infant boy. He was focused on the book but he glanced up at his sibling.

"Lea." He said simply.

"Lily." She repeated. Luke looked up at her.

"Lea." He said firmly. Severus chuckled and Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"I think that's his nickname for her." He smirked. Hermione nodded.

"It's cute."

"What made you choose the name Lily anyways?" Severus asked.

"I don't really know, I really like the flower, and I thought the name was beautiful." She looked wistful.

"Why did you choose the name Luke?" She questioned. He looked down.

"I didn't really, I didn't want to adopt a kid, especially not a baby. So, Gordoff gave me the name and I said yes." He sighed.

"I wish I knew what I know now, I would have spent more time on her name." Hermione said.

"How about we name them something that their names derive from, Like Lillian and Lucas." Severus set Lily on his lap. "Those are good strong names."

Hermione nodded, "But I don't like Lillian, what about Leala(Lee-Lah)? Or, we could make it a stretch for Olivia…"

"I think," he paused, "Leala is a beautiful name." He looked down at Lily. "Is your name Leala?" He asked brightly, in a voice that Hermione had never heard him use before. He sounded almost excited. Lily clapped and giggled.

"Leala!" She chirped. They both chuckled.

"I think that settles it." Hermione smiled. "Lucas and Leala." She nodded.

A few hours later, after the twins had been bathed and put to bed, a knock sounded at the door, Hermione looked at it frightened but Severus stood up and went to answer it confidently.

"Good-evening Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." Severus backed away from the door to allow the two to walk in. They both held several gifts in their arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Ginny cheered as she set the gifts on the floor near the Christmas tree and hugged Hermione.

"Merry Christmas," She returned, "what a nice surprise it is to see you." She smiled.

"Yeah, Professor Snape owled us and told us we just _had _to come and visit you for Christmas, that you would be lonely." She smirked.

"Besides, everyone had gifts for you, and the twins…and I think there might be a few for Professor." Harry chipped in. Severus sat stiffly on the couch, afraid to be anything but professional in front of students. Hermione sighed and pulled him down on the floor beside her, where he landed with a 'oomph'.

"Thanks guys! I owled your gifts, did you get them?" She asked.

"Yup, sure did, I loved the broom cleaning supplies!" Harry smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to show Harry my present yet, but hopefully I will tonight." Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Well, I didn't want to get it, but it's your decision to do that, so I thought you could at least do it in style." She raised her eyebrows slightly as Ginny blushed. Suddenly Ginny squealed.

"Look. At. That. Ring!" She nearly pulled Hermione's arm out of her socket while yanking her hand of her lap. Hermione sighed, she'd probably be getting a lot of this. Severus just sat smugly beside her.

"You're getting married! Oh my gosh! I knew you guys loved each other, didn't I Harry, I told you he'd pop the question! I told you." She elbowed him in the ribs. He just stared dumbstruck at the ring.

"Congratulations." He whispered. Ginny was babbling on about dresses, and cakes, and locations, and no one was really listening to her.

"Okay, okay, calm down Gin." Hermione had her stop talking and breathe deeply.

"We're not having a big ceremony. I don't want anything flashy, I think we've all had enough of being in the limelight since the fall of Voldemort, we just want to have a small ceremony with some close friends." Hermione said, Ginny's face fell considerably.

"Alright," She sighed.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you can have the biggest wedding you want when you two get married." Hermione laughed gesturing between Harry and her.

"Don't give her any ideas." Harry laughed. After some time Ginny and Harry decided it was time to leave the newly engaged and head home, after all, they did have children to take care of.

"Bye guys, see you in a week. Oh, and give this to Ron." Hermione hugged Ginny and handed her a letter. They bid goodbye and goodnight, and the door was shut and locked.

"Come on Hermione, let's go to bed." Severus held out his hand. She grabbed it and they started walking up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Severus." She murmured.

"Merry Christmas Darling." He drawled, waving his wrist and the candles went out in the family room as they ascended the stairs.


	13. Wedding Planner Gone Awry

**Wow! Why on Earth did it take me so long to update this? I'm sorry guys, I've probably lost a lot of your interests haven't I? Well ENJOY!**

CHAPTER

THIRTEEN

Christmas was spent playing with the twins and just spending time together as a family. Hermione was actually sad that they had to leave.

"Come on Dear." Severus stood in the doorway to the nursery looking in on Hermione as she was dressing Lily in a pink dress. Hermione herself wore a pair of jeans and a light yellow sweater. Her bushy hair hung down her back, and Lily started playing with it when Hermione swung her onto her hip.

"I'm going to miss being here." She sighed.

"We'll be back in the summer." Severus assured her.

"Yeah, but we won't have the twins by then, we'll just have this empty nursery.

"Everything will be okay," He held Luke in his arms and after she stepped out of the room he closed the door behind them. They flooed straight to their chambers and spotted Albus sitting on the sofa flipping through a children's book.

"These books have such great moral lessons," He closed the book and looked up at the family.

"Professor Lupin has sent word of your engagement." He stood up. Severus nodded, not surprised that Harry and Ginny had spread the news, Hermione blanched.

"I cannot say that this is responsible, but if I turn my head, I cannot see what goes on behind my back." He turned around.

"Good day Severus, Miss Granger." He left them standing in front of the fire place, holding the twins and staring at each other.

"Well I was not expecting that reaction." Severus placed Luke in the playpen. Suddenly there was frantic knocking at the door. On the other side they could hear the portrait yelling for them to stop. Hermione opened the door and Ginny burst into the room without being invited in.

"I got a cryptic letter, I'm pretty sure it was from Dumbledore. Basically it said you need help planning something important, and so I'm thinking he means a wedding." She squealed a mile a minute, and Severus edged out of the room.

"Gin, Ginny, _Ginny!_" Hermione called.

"What?" Ginny looked innocently at her.

"You're going to give me a headache." Hermione squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"No, I'm not, you don't know what you are doing when it comes to planning weddings; _that's_ gonna give you a headache."

"Neither do you! You're sixteen." Hermione protested.

"Come on, you don't want to have to worry about planning a wedding on top of taking care of the twins and doing school work," she paused, "let me take care of it, you won't regret it." She cooed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Hermione sighed. "Fine, but make it small and simple." Ginny squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Thank you! When do you want the wedding?"

"Before the twins are sent back."

"But that only gives me four months!" Ginny cried. "I need to get to work!" She hurried and ran out of the room. Hermione fell, exhausted on to the couch; Severus walked back into the room after hearing the door slam.

"Well?" He drawled.

"Ginny's planning the wedding….so if you end up wearing lavender dress robes it's not my fault." She sighed, her eyes widened.

"Lavender, oh bloody hell." He sat beside her.

"Sorry." She smirked.

After weeks of being questioned about favorite colors, and flowers and songs and what kind of cake and wine and dress and a many other plethora of questions pertaining to the wedding Hermione barricaded herself in the potions classroom.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he saw her aim her wand at the locked door.

"Ginny…stop….can't hear myself think…wedding." She panted. He chuckled.

"You got yourself into this problem." He sneered.

"Hey!" She whipped her body around so she was pointing her wand at him. "I vetoed the lavender robes, and the paisley ones, _and_ the periwinkle ones." She said angrily.

"I have to study for N.E.W.T.s and write papers _and_ taking care of Leala and Lucas and resist from strangling you when, even though you're already awake, you make me get up with the twins!" She hissed. He stood up, and walked over to the shaking woman.

"Hermione, calm down, everything is going to be alright. I'm sorry I've been working on something important. Had no idea the stress you were under. I'll be sure to assist with the twins more often." He wrapped his arms around her as she stumbled into him. She circled her arms around his waist.

"Where is your next class?" He asked once she calmed her breathing.

"Arithmancy with Professor Vector," She glanced at her watch, "and now, I have to run or I'll be late." She sighed.

"Well be sure to hurry." He let go of her after kissing the top of her head and she rushed out of the room.

Hermione stumbled into her chambers after dinner and sighed as she closed the door. She didn't want to do homework, she wanted to lie down and watch the twins. She wanted Severus to read the Daily Prophet to them while they sipped tea made by the house-elves. She wanted to just relax with her family. For once in her life she was tired of being a student. She spotted Luke standing, holding onto the sofa wobbling. He saw her, gave her a gummy grin, let go of the couch and fell. He fell backwards, and hit his head on the floor. Suddenly he started crying. Hermione dropped her bag, ran over to him and scooped him into her arms. Severus ran into the room.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know! I just got home. Why was he out here by himself?"

"He was in the playpen with Leala." He gestured to the corner of the room. Previously where the playpen had been, now stood a rocking horse of the same colors. Hermione sighed.

"They're getting more advanced with their magic." She sighed and held Luke to his chest. Suddenly she started looking around frantically.

"Where is Lily?" She asked Severus, who in turn also began looking around as well.

"Lily!" Hermione called. Luke sniffled and raised a small fist in the direction of the kitchen. Hermione rushed across the room with Severus following her. They spotted Lily sitting on the floor covered in chocolate cake that had been out on the counter.

"Lily, what did you get yourself into?" Hermione watched as Severus scooped her up into his arms.

"Leala Rowen Snape! You will not do this ever again." He demanded as he set her on the counter top and cleaned her off.

"Listen to me." Severus talked to the twins as if they were old enough to understand completely. "You two cannot just use your magic whenever you wish to." He lifted Lily into his arms and carried her into the living room.

"Severus, just put a ward on the playpen so they can't use magic in it, that will have to do for tonight. I really don't have the time to be researching care for magical offspring books tonight; I need to study." She transformed the rocking horse back into their playpen and placed Luke into it. Severus put Lily beside her brother and waved his wand wordlessly over it, setting up the ward.

"They shouldn't be able to get through that, I don't even think you could get through it." He smirked. She cocked an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"Oh really?" She questioned coyly.

"Of course my dear." He replied with a sneer. "I still maintain that you got through my carefully formulated riddle in your first year completely on good luck alone."

"Oh stop lying, you know you don't believe in luck. To you everything is strategy and planning and thinking." She gathered up her discarded bag and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, but Hermione Dear, you and I must've come together through something other than strategizing, planning and thinking ahead. No one could have forseen this." He sat across from her and opened the daily prophet. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I do suppose you are right about that." She smiled. "No one in their right mind would try to get us together, it's practically immoral." She snickered.

"Immoral, how so?" He questioned looking up from the paper.

"Oh, you know, half the time you feel like you're corrupting me, and almost all the time I spend pining for you." She nearly growled at him. "Ultimately their causing us quite a lot of strife…of course, they probably didn't account for you being an upstanding gentleman who would, under no circumstances, take advantage of a student." She rolled her eyes. "Even if she's blatantly asking for it."

"Hermione, I really don't want to get into this conversation again." He narrowed his eyes at her. She sighed and nodded.

"I know." She smiled. "I like frustrating you, it makes you sexy." She purred. He leaned towards her, their lips about to meet.

"Welp! I've got to get to bed!" She stood up and trotted off to their room. "It's your turn to put the twins to bed. Goodluck!" She called as she disappeared behind the closed door.


	14. Lucius has Returned

**I'm on a roll! And Lucy is back! **

CHAPTER

FOURTEEN

As the wedding day drew nearer and nearer, so did NEWT's. The wedding was just two days after the testing was finished and Hermione didn't know which she was more stressed about. She was pretty sure that she knew her subjects but there was always more that could be reviewed a seventeenth or eighteenth time. There were always more books to be reread. More than once Hermione found herself waking up where she had not previously fallen asleep. When she remembered pausing to rest her eyes in the library she opened them in her bedroom. When she had been reading to Lily and Luke while they sat in their swings she awoke again in her bedroom. When she had been making final calculations on her Arithmacy paper and only set down her pen to relax her hand she awoke, you guessed it, in her bedroom, all three times beside her peacefully sleeping fiancé.

At the point where there was only one week until the wedding and testing was being started Hermione was sitting outside the school near the lake after taking her first exam. She watched the surface of the lake ripple as the wind fluttered her hair. She took a deep breath. The twins were spending the day with Madame Pomfrey as Hermione had testing and Severus had to watch the students take their exams. And he was bored out of his skull. He was walking back and forth between the rows of students making sure they wouldn't cheat. He was just there for the show though. All the student's papers and quills were charmed so they would sabotage all of the answers if they cheated.

An owl flew down and landed beside her lifting it's leg for her to take what was tied to it. She did so and the owl flew off, she unrolled the parchment and begun to read it. With each word her heart sank.

"Hello Miss Granger, I hope your exams are going well. I have taken it as my responsibility to personally invite myself to your wedding, all you need to do is add my name to the guest list. That shouldn't be too hard, should it? If you don't do as I say, there won't be a wedding to go to. I hope you understand. With my regards, Lucius Malfoy."

She stared at the paper shaking with rage. She folded it carefully, stuffed it into her pocket and started off to her potions exam. Before she took care of Lucius she had to take care of her fiancé's exam.

After finishing her exams for the day Hermione told Severus that she was going to study in the library a few hours. Instead she slipped out of Hogwarts and apparated straight to Malfoy Manor. She marched up the stairs and knocked on the door. A house elf opened the door. He sniffed the air a few times and hissed at her before disappearing.

Hermione looked around before stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I do apologize for that, Hif doesn't like filth." He sneered at her before guiding her to the sitting room.

"How can I help you?" He asked sitting across from her, idly twisting his cane. He eyed the snake charm around her neck closely. Hermione wordlessly pulled out the letter and handed it to him.

"I see you got my owl. You do understand, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. I see no reason for you to ruin my wedding day by showing up." She hissed.

"Now, now, Miss Granger." He said as if speaking to a child. "I would never dream of ruining your _special_ day. There's just the matter of our agreement." The aristocrat eyed her.

"We've made no agreement." She glared.

"Oh, but we did," he stood up, "from what I understand you would do just about anything to save your family from harm." He sneered down at the Gryffindor. "It's in your nature." He cooed as if her wanting to protect her family was a bad thing.

"That does not mean we made an agreement."

"Miss Granger, the agreement is that to keep your family safe you will do anything that I will ask. Do you understand?" The bottom of his cane was placed under her chin and pressed against her neck.

"I understand." She said with stony eyes. He pressed harder.

"Sir." He growled.

"I understand, Sir." She choked.

"Good." He removed his cane and smiled down at her.

"You're learning very quickly, Miss Granger. Why don't you go back to Hogwarts and study. I hear there are some tough exams tomorrow." He patted the girl on her head as if she were an obedient dog and left the room. Hermione took the signal that she was no longer welcome and left the Manor quickly before apparating to Hogwarts. She walked back to the castle-like building slowly.

Severus watched from his perch in the astronomy tower as Hermione trudge up the path in the dark. He wondered where she had gone. He assumed she had gone to St. Mungos to visit Neville Longbottom. The boy, after slaying the Dark Lord's snake, was hit with a Crucio by none other than Bellatrix. He was now nearly as insane as his parents.

Hermione walked into the library, she really had wanted to get some studying done before she went back to her chambers. As she read through a book on charms theory a though struck her. What if Severus had come looking for her while she was gone. What if he asked her where she went? She could tell him she was in the bathroom. But what if he had looked for her multiple times? She sighed. Maybe she could say that she went out. Where would he believe that she went though? Maybe if she said that she went to St. Mungos. He would never go with her to visit Neville so she had stopped asking. That would work. She wrote a quick letter to Lucius before leaving the library.

"As long as you leave my family alone I will cooperate with you. Do not come to my wedding, it will call attention to our _agreement_ as you put it." Her quill scratched the parchment roughly. She was afraid it would rip through. "I will meet you after the honeymoon, at a location of my choosing. Reply to me only at night." She rolled it up, went to the owlery and sent it out before she could lose her nerve.

She returned to the chambers late that night and Severus was waiting for her.

"You're still up?" She asked closing the door behind her. He grunted as a response. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" She eyed him closely.

"Where did you go tonight?" He questioned. She shrugged lightly.

"I went to visit Neville, I'm still hoping he'll get better. Do you think he ever will?" She sat beside him and crawled under his arm.

"You know there is a very small percentage of people suffering from the affects of the Crucio that recover." He pulled her closer to him. He wanted to comfort her. He was getting better at it.

"I know, it's just, he's a hero. He helped end the war and he doesn't even realize it." She was genuinely upset about Neville's circumstance. She sighed again heavily. What was she doing? She was lying to Severus. A marriage built on lies would never last. This was Severus Snape, a man with a temper. However this was Severus Snape, and he would never charge into something blindly, without thinking about it. He would be mad about her sneaking around behind his back, but maybe he could help. She took a deep breath.

"Severus." She ventured.

"Yes?"

"Lucius has been in contact with me." She started. He stiffened and pulled away from her.

"What do you mean, 'been in contact'?" He narrowed his eyes.

She shifted and sighed. "He sent me an owl telling me that he will be attending our wedding," she paused, "well, I didn't want him doing that so I decided I would just drop by his house." Severus's face was impassive. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you not to put yourself into danger? That man will hurt you. What were you thinking?" She moved away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just, I didn't want him hurting our family. I think, I think I may have done something incredibly stupid."

"You think?" He stood up. "Hermione, how many times have you been in contact with Lucius?"

"Uh, well, the first when he kidnapped me, then when he sent me the owl, then I went to his house to confront him…" She paused, and seemed to shrink into the couch. "and then I kind of sent him an owl agreeing to assist him with whatever he wanted as long as he didn't harm my family." She whispered. Severus's eyes were black and Hermione saw them flicker angrily before he hid behind his mask again.

"Sometimes you can be so stupid!" He hissed. She felt stung but knew he was right and he was angry.

"I was just trying to keep Luke and Lily safe!" She cried out.

"There are other ways. You should have come to me." He left her standing in the center of the room and came back with his cloak.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"To rectify this situation." He answered.

"No, please don't go alone. Please, Severus, don't leave me." She hurried after him, her features very distraught. He turned and his eyes softened.

"I'll be back Hermione, I promise, I will always come back." He kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you not to wait up for me, but I know you will anyways."

Hermione held onto his shirt and stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth.

"I'm sorry Severus. I just wanted to keep our family safe."

"I know." He replied and with a heated kiss he left. She stood in the living room staring at the door until one of the twins awoke and started crying. She turned on her heel and started for the nursery.


	15. A Confrontation

**Hmmmm, moving kind of slowly, so seeing as I don't write wedding scenes, the next chapter will be kind of jumping around through time. This story is coming to a close very soon, in fact I already have the last two chapters written...now it's just a matter of getting there.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Severus Snape sat in Lucius Malfoy's study silently. In his mind he imagined a thousand ways to hex him and make it look like an accident. It would be easy.

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this honor?" Lucius walked into the study, Severus stood.

"You've threatened my family."

"Not outright. I've simply motivated your lovely fiancé to do some business for me." Lucius sneered.

"What are you trying to do Lucius? You cannot revive Voldemort."

"I have no desire to resurrect him, he tortured my family, we are pardoned only because we turned away at the end of the battle. If we hadn't we would be in Azkaban along with the rest of the fools who lived." He paused, said Hif in a demanding voice and a sour little elf appeared. "Bring Severus and I some refreshments." He told the elf who disappeared and was back with Firewhiskey in seconds.

"A drink?" Malfoy questioned, quirking a blonde brow. Severus sneered but excepted the drink.

"And I repeat, what are you trying to do? Why do you need Hermione?" He asked downing the glass of Firewhiskey.

"Oh, I don't really need her, I need someone in the Golden Trio, someone everyone trusts. She was the most appealing because she is a mother. Mother's always act impulsively to save their children." He shrugged.

"You still haven't answered my first question."

"Ah, yes, well you see there are a few of my friends that would really enjoy being set free from Azkaban right about now ." he smiled.  
>"What does Hermione have anything to do with that?" he snapped.<br>"Oh I'm just keeping her around so if I need her to account for someone she will do it. Really Severus I won't harm your little wife. She doesn't seem very obedient. Is she well behaved?" The wizard grinned. Severus glared and stood.  
>"My wife is not your business Lucius. If you don't leave my family alone you will be sorry." Severus hissed. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome." he started to walk out.<br>"Severus." Lucius called. Severus stopped but didn't turn around.  
>"You better watch your wife." he smiled. Severus's nostrils flared.<br>"Don't touch Hermione. Or our children." Severus grounded out before leaving so he wouldn't do anything he wouldn't regret but would have to pay for.

When he returned to Hogwarts he found Hermione sleeping on the couch, Luke on her chest and Lily in her arm. He smiled and lifted Luke from her, she shifted but didn't wake up. He moved Luke soundlessly to his crib and did the same with Lily before lifting Hermione. His arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"Professor, did you know it's the twins birthday this month. How are we supposed to know when they were born?" she slurred. He chuckled, she hadn't called him professor in a long time.<br>"We could celebrate their birth month instead of a birthday, perhaps?" he suggested. She smiled, her eyes still closed.  
>"That's a wonderful idea. Oh and Professor?"<br>"Hmmm?"  
>"I'm sorry I stole supplies from your closet second year." she leaned into his chest. Stole supplies? Oh it was her who had stolen from him. He smiled fondly down at the woman in his arms. She had been able to brew the polyjuice potion in second year, she was a marvel.<br>"I forgive you. Next time just ask."  
>"Oh thank you Professor." he set her into bed and pulled the covers over her green nightgown. He specifically remembered that being red when she bought it.<p>

The next morning he was in the kitchen waiting for his coffee to brew when he was nearly tackled by Hermione who wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked.<br>"Oh Severus! I'm so happy you came back safely! Did you fix everything?" she smiled brightly at him. Her body was pressed firmly against his and, once again, he had to remind himself that the wedding, and consequently the wedding night, was less than a week away.  
>"I promised you I would return." he said.<br>"I still doubted." she frowned. "I didn't know what I would do without you. I can't think of anything else besides the path we're on right now. When you left Lily started crying, I carried Luke and her out, I figured if something happened to you they wouldn't be here anymore." she still hadn't released him but looked at him very soberly.

"Hermione, I promise, I will always return." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now please release me. I have to go prepare so that I can glare menacingly at the dunderheads as they take their exams." He sneered. She unwrapped her arms from his body.

"Oh, yes, I don't have a first exam, divination," her nose wrinkled in distaste, "so I'll just get the twins ready and drop them off at the hospital wing before I study in the library." They could both hear the twins whining but neither of them had started actually crying so Hermione hoped they would sooth themselves back to sleep so she could shower before she had to get them ready. He nodded his head.

"I'll pick them up. Tonight I think we could try to teach them to read."

"What? They're only about a year old. They should be turning one this month. They can't read yet." Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Dear, they are talking quite clearly now, not complete sentences, and they don't know many words, but what they are saying is very clear and they can recognize objects perfectly and they know all the letters in the alphabet." He smirked at her. He was a teacher, he knew how to teach young minds.

"I don't know. Isn't it a bit soon?"

"We'll start them off slow, besides, when did you begin to read?" He asked.

"When I was two, mother told me I picked up a book and just read to her. I think the happenings might be an exaggeration, but the timeline is probably correct." She laughed. He quirked an eyebrow.

"See, they are only a year younger, and as I said, we'll start them off slow, it's not like we'll be hindering them in anyway." He nodded making it final. He kissed her, wished her a good day, and left her alone.

She walked to the door to the nursery and noticed the twins were both sleeping so she put a charm on the room to alert her if they awoke and needed her before she went to take a shower. The charm didn't go off until she was already dressed in her uniform and was twisting her hair into a stylish chignon. She pushed the last bobby pin in as she heard a scream echo around her. She sighed and hurried to the nursery, ready to do her motherly duties.

"Goodmorning Lily!" She cheered as she entered the brightly lit room. Lily cried on, Luke sat in his bed contently as he watched his mother.

"Oh, what, don't you want to see your mummy today?" She picked up the writhing infant. She patted her bottom.

"Looks like someone's wet." She carried her over to the changing table, she took the diaper off, wiped the girl down, powdered her and put a new diaper on. She looked over to Luke.

"Lucas, do you need a changing too, you woke me up this morning to change you." She smirked. She placed Lily in a swing and lifted Luke into the air. She checked his diaper, still clean.

"A good boy." She smiled. She put him in a swing too. "Now what will you two wear today." She rummaged through the dresser for a little bit before coming to a nice pale purple dress and a orange shirt, blue overalls set. After dressing them and feeding them she hurried towards hospital wing to drop the twins off. She had some brushing up to do on her Arithmacy for her exam.


	16. Saying Goodbye

**Oh my gosh! I wrote a sex scene! So you know, this chapter is now up in rating. Just to be warned. PLEASE review, even if you never review, I've never written a sex scene like this...I need critiqued. **

CHAPTER

SIXTEEN

After finishing her exams and sitting comfortably in Severus's office across from him she suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh!" Severus looked up at her.

"What?" He asked before going back to his work.

"Remember a few nights ago when you suggested we celebrate the twins birth month?" She questioned. He nodded.

"We should do that before the wedding, we will be sending them back the day after." She sighed. He glanced up at her.

"When would you like to have it, tomorrow or the day after?" He quirked his eyebrow. She thought about it, tomorrow would do.

"Tomorrow." She nodded her head.

"Alright, well you better get to planning that, I've got grading to do." He smirked. She narrowed her eyes but smiled.

"Okay," She said brightly and stood up leaving him.

The next day she dressed Luke and Lily in matching dress clothes. A dark green suit for Luke and a emerald dress for Lily. She had to scourgify them at least four times each before anyone even arrived to the decorated room of requirement. Ginny and Harry were the first to show up. They brought a few gifts with them, and they placed them on the table next to the door. The pile grew as Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and even Ron showed up. Severus, after being expertly persuaded by Hermione, attended the party as well. Hermione smiled as the twins sat in their high chairs and Ron, Harry, and Ginny were playing peek-a-boo with them. She walked over to Severus and held out a glass to him.

"Pumpkin juice?" She offered. He took the cup and pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Is the party going according to plan?" He questioned.

"Yup. Are you enjoying your children's party?" He nodded.

"I suppose so. They seem to be enjoying themselves." He looked to the twins who were being played with by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were giggling as the twinkly-eyed wizard tickled them. Hermione smiled fondly at them.

"I'm going to miss them." She sighed.

"I know." She knew he would miss them too.

"I wonder how long it'll be until they arrive to us." She smirked.

"Well, I guess that is up to us." He purred. Her eyes widened and she laughed.

"Just four more days until the honeymoon." She smiled and leaned into him. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, Miss Granger, you're little ones are so adorable." Minerva McGonagall walked over to the couple.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled up at the woman.

"We are sorry to see them go." Minerva frowned. Hermione did the same.

"Yeah, I know, me too, but eventually we'll get them back." She chuckled and blushed.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it'll be soon enough." The older woman winked and walked away. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Did Professor McGonagall mean what I think she meant?"

"Don't put anything past Minerva." Snape chuckled. Hermione stood and clapped her hands together once, the party needed a little push. Everyone sang happy birthday, ate cake, watched the twins open their presents (with help) and then left after saying there goodbyes. Severus and Hermione took the twins back to their quarters and reduced all the gifts so they would fit in the diaper bag. Most gifts were for newborns, the people who brought gifts realized it would be a waist to buy something for the twins since they wouldn't be staying for long. However, the gifts that were brought could be used when the twins were born. Hermione had to admit it, it was very practical. Everything they had for the twins would be pack up into boxes and stored in the Manor for the time being.

The spent their remaining days with the twins as much as possible. Even their wedding seemed to revolve around them as a family instead of two people only. They each held one of the infants while taking their vows. The day was decidedly more than Severus and Hermione had wanted but it was lovely and Ginny was thanked for doing a superb job. The next day however the newlyweds carried their children up to the Headmaster's office somberly.

"Mummy loves you very much." She cooed and kissed the two of them fervently. Both of them seemed to be able to sense that something was wrong. Severus picked up Lily.

"You will be my little princess." He kissed her nose. "And you will be my little man." He kissed the top of Luke's head. His throat felt tight. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Albus looked at the couple and sighed before wrapping the long necklace around the two infants. He twisted the time turner a few times and the twins shimmered and were gone. Hermione sobbed, her arms felt empty. Her babies. Gone. She buried her head into Severus's chest.

"I miss them already." He wrapped his arms around her back.

"I know, don't worry, it's not as if we won't be seeing them again." He tried to soothe her. Albus's eyes twinkled as he sat behind his desk.

"From what I am aware you two will be leaving in a few hours?" He questioned. Hermione pulled away from her husband's chest and nodded.

"Yeah." She wiped her hand across her face.

"Well, be sure to be back on Friday at nine am sharp, you have a graduation to attend Mrs. Snape." He chuckled, Hermione let out a surprised gasp, that was the first time someone had called her that. She smiled despite feeling the loss of her children.

"We will be back."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Severus!" Hermione screamed quietly as she was swept off her feet and into the arms of her husband. He pushed the hotel suite door open and carried her into the room.

"I believe I should reward you for your stellar restraint for the past few months." He purred into her ear and set her onto the bed. He bent over her and kissed her on the lips. It was a slow passionate kiss that ignited a fire in Hermione that she had to keep repressed for what felt like an eternity. She moaned.

"Gods, Severus," she groaned into his mouth and biting his lip. She pulled him down on top of her. He laughed and pulled back. Her lip jutted out in a pout. He tapped that lip lightly.

"Now, now, Mrs. Snape." He whispered huskily. "Pouting won't work here."

She suddenly grinned mischievously. All of a sudden, she realized, she could get him back for making her repress all of her sexual needs. She was still a virgin, but that wasn't to say she didn't know how to manipulate a man using her body. She understood why they had to wait, what with the twins and her being a student, but that didn't justify him kissing her at night and leaving her breathless and with a fire in her belly. He looked down at her, quite taken aback at her grin. She pulled his head back down to hers and pushed her lips roughly to his. She grinded against him, eliciting a growl from Severus.

"Merlin, witch." She smiled again. Oh yes, she could manipulate a man very well. She forced him over onto his back and straddled his waist, grinding on his cock. His eyes looked as if they might roll back into his head. She could feel him harden beneath her. She grinned again and slid back and forth before starting to unbutton his shirt. His eyes snapped open when she ceased the lewd movement of her hips, that just felt so delicious, he couldn't wait to take the witch. Her hands roamed over his chest, feeling the muscles and the scars, these were so familiar to her by now though. She would trace his scars as they lay in bed at night side by side in the silent darkness. She leaned down and kissed his chest, then she swirled her tongue around the wizard's nipple, nipping at it playfully.

"My turn." He growled flipping her over. He pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor as well as his socks and shoes. He sneered down at Hermione. He pulled one heeled shoe off and then the other, followed by her knee high nylons. Her creamy skin felt like silk under his hands. He crawled between her legs and kissed her lovingly, slowly drifting from her lips, to her neck, to her chest as he unbuttoned her shirt. She helped him remove her shirt and lace bra. He looked down at her breasts for the first time. They were perky, large, but not too much. He leaned over and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned his name loudly. He chuckled, his warm breath sailing across her skin. His hands traveled over her taught stomach and her breasts and her hips. He wanted to feel her whole body, memorize ever hill and valley of the beautiful woman. He marveled, once again how a witch like her could fall in love with a wizard like him.

"Severus." She breathed as he kissed his way down to the waistband of her skirt. Slowly he pulled it down over her hips and her thighs and finally discarded it among the other articles of clothing on the floor. She wasn't wearing underwear. Oh, the randy witch.

"Mrs. Snape, how naughty of you." He separated her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. Slowly he made his way up to her apex.

Hermione thought she might be on fire. What Severus was doing to her. Oh, gods, nothing had ever felt so good and she told him. To which he replied with.

"This is just the beginning." Severus took her to heights she never imagined. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. He reckoned he would have new scars on his back from the witch. They fell asleep, Severus curled around Hermione, resting for the rest of the week. He already could tell Hermione would be very demanding. Well, he didn't mind that. Not in the least.


	17. Life Resumes

**So, this isn't up to par with the quality that I usually want to publish...but here you go, I really hope you guys are still interested in this story. I feel really bad about not updating so often.**

CHAPTER

SEVENTEEN

Severus was half awake. He felt Hermione shift and then leave his presence completely. He felt cold without her. He heard the shower start. It was the last day of their honeymoon. Well, their last morning, they had to be at the school by nine. He glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. It was only seven thirty. They would have plenty of time. At least that's what he told her when he stepped under the hot water with her.

They were nearly late. Hermione yanked him up the stairs to Hogwarts as it rained around them. After casting a drying spell on herself and her graduating robes she hissed at him.

"Enough time, my arse." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. He smirked.

"Your arse alright." He purred. She blushed and turned on her heel. She slipped into the Great Hall as quietly as she could.

"Where've you been Hermione?" Harry whispered. Hermione shrugged.

"Slept in this morning." Was her reply. Harry sighed beside his red-headed friend, Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken in months, even at the party for her children Hermione hadn't said one word to Ron. Severus, who had quietly slipped around all the students without their notice, sat up on the Dias waiting for Albus to finish his speech. Soon he, and the other Professors would stand up and shake every, single, hand of the graduating class. There were so many more things he would rather be doing with his time. On the top of his list resided his new wife. Hermione was called up between Harry and Ron. The few in the school who hadn't heard about her matrimony whispered as she walked up to receive her diploma. Hermione was still angry at Severus for making them late; she nearly didn't shake his hand when she reached him at the end of the line.

"Congratulations Mrs. Snape." He smirked down at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor." Albus just watched the couple with twinkling eyes as the next student was called up. The night was amazing as Hermione enjoyed herself fully at the graduation dance. She had asked Severus to join her, but he refused. She danced with Harry, and a few others of her graduating class. She could feel Ron watching her during the night, but ignored him. She missed him, but she wouldn't do a thing until he apologized. Not a damned thing.

The next day everyone was heading home, Hermione sat on Ginny's bed as her friend packed.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend just a little time at the Burrow, Mum would love it. I'd make sure Ron wouldn't make too much of an arse of himself." She smiled. Hermione declined with a shake of the head.

"Ginny, I just got married; I think I need to spend some time with my husband." She paused, taking in the sad look of her friend. "Maybe I'll visit at the end of the summer." She smiled encouragingly.

"I hope so." Ginny closed her trunk with a click. Hermione and Ginny were in the process of carrying her trunk down to the entrance hall to say goodbye when Severus stopped them.

"Hermione, Miss Weasley, have you seen Misters Potter and Weasley?" He questioned. Hermione's head swung back and forth slowly but Ginny nodded.

"They went out to the quidditch field, said they wanted to fly a bit before having to deal my mum screaming at them for going too high."

"Both of you go up to the Headmaster's office at once. Leave your trunk; it'll be delivered to your home." Severus said to them before walking past them. Ginny looked worriedly to her older friend who shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on, but we should do as he says." They leaned Ginny's trunk against a wall and hurried up to the Headmaster's office. After waiting for a nerve-wracking ten minutes until Severus brought Harry and Ron into the office scowling, Dumbledore stood and started speaking.

"We've been informed that there is to be an attack." He said. Hermione was afraid she didn't hear him right.

"What?" Harry said before her.

"It seems there are quite a number of Death Eaters gathering to take revenge at the end of the summer, here. They believe that there will only be a few remaining at Hogwarts and the death toll would be completely on our side, successfully killing off several of those who were important in the protection of Harry." Hermione's eyes were wide. All she could think was '_are you kidding me_?' she just got married, this wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly her face darkened. Lucius, this was his fault. Hermione stood; she wasn't seeing the others in the room. She didn't hear her name being called as she exited the room. Severus excused himself, and with a nod from the Headmaster followed her out.

"Hermione, where are you going?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"To speak with Lucius."

"No. I will not allow you to say one word to him."

"What do you mean, you won't allow it? You don't control me Severus!" She jabbed her finger into his chest.

"He is dangerous; going over to talk to him will solve nothing." He's startled when she burst into tears. "It's all my fault!" She cried out.

"No. It is nobody's fault except those who choose to be a part of it." He tried to assure her. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into an embrace.

"I need to go talk to him." She said as she tried to pull away.

"What would you say to him Hermione? What would you say that would change his mind and make him stop? Nothing. Nothing will make him stop." He kept his arms securely around her.

"But we can't not try, Severus."

"No, you're right, but we can train, we can prepare, we can wait for them to arrive and we can beat them." He spoke slowly and calmly and with a passion that Hermione had only heard a few times before. She tilted her head up to his and nodded.

"Alright Severus." She replied.


	18. The Test

**I am so, so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to upload. this story is technically finished, I have the last two chapters written, I just have to find a way to connect this chapter and the last two. I apologize for the wait. **

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Three weeks later and Hermione was making her way back to Severus's classroom from the library. Severus had been particularly mope-y all week and Hermione decided it was best to let him to himself. When she entered the chilly room she found him bent over a cauldron grumbling. She sighed lightly and set her books on the table nearest to her.

"Do you need any help with anything?" She questioned. Severus grunted a 'no' in response and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to head down to Hogsmeade, I have some things I need to pick up." She turned around and started for the door.

"Take Potter with you." Severus' distracted deep voice traveled over to her.

"What, why?" She stopped in her tracks.

"It's not safe for you to be alone until this is over." He started quickly chopping up a root.

"I'll take Ginny." She compromised. The chopping stopped and he looked up at her.

"Something wrong with Potter?" He sneered.

"Play nice Severus," she smiled, "and no, I just have some things to take care of," she paused, "lady things." She chuckled. Severus nodded his head and bent back over the cauldron.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." He paused just long enough to watch the door close behind her.

"You're what!" Ginny cried out.

"Ginny, shut up." Hermione shushed her and glanced around quickly. "I _might_ be pregnant…"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked as the two waited in line, Hermione grasping a pregnancy test potion tightly in her hand.

"I'm about fifteen days late." Hermione whispered. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Fifteen days? Oh gods, you're pregnant." Hermione shushed Ginny again. Hermione paid for the potion and hurried out of the store before anyone could see her. The two girls walked up the path to Hogwarts slowly as Ginny tried to process the information and Hermione's heart beat at an incredibly fast pace. Her hands were clammy as they clutched desperately at the brown paper bag.

"How does the potion work?" Ginny finally asked as they made their way closer to the school.

"From what the package says I drink it and then I have to wait ten minutes before my belly turns a certain color…" Hermione read the bottle.

"What do the colors mean?"

"Blue for a boy, pink for a girl, purple for boy and girl, and it's supposed to stay the same if I'm not pregnant." She sighed.

"Well, hurry up and drink it!" Ginny pushed her into the school and in the direction of an empty classroom. Hermione uncorked the glass bottle as soon as the door was locked. She downed the contents of the container and grimaced.

"Ugh, maybe I should've paid extra for the flavored one."

"So, ten minutes."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're pregnant?"

"I'll have my baby."

"Seven minutes."

"Why is time moving so slowly?"

"You're pregnant."

"Ginny, you don't know that."

"You're _fifteen_ days late."

"Stress screws with the body."

"You're pregnant."

"Let's play the quiet game."

"Do you think its Luke and Lily?"

"Yea."

"Three minutes."

"I don't see anything."

"There are still three minutes left."

"Times up." Ginny whispered. Hermione lifted her shirt and, despite being eighteen years old and there being an impending battle, she smiled at the sight of a dim purple glow from her belly.

"It's them." She looked up at the red head.

"You need to tell Professor Snape." Ginny said. Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet, he is way too stressed out about this battle. He's working with Harry almost everyday and that always seems to put him in a foul mood and he's working non-stop on potions for remedies to common spells. No, I'll tell him after the battle." She sighed. Ginny shook her own head from side to side disapprovingly.

"I still think you need to let him know, but I'm not going to force you."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled and unlocked the door. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah, later." Ginny nodded giving her a weak smile. Hermione disposed of the brown bag and the glass vial properly, by lighting it on fire and watching it disappear in flames. She spent the rest of the day in the library researching different forms of salves for spell-burns.


	19. Stay With Me

**I feel so bad for not updating this for an entire year...I didn't even realize it had been so long. So, I had started this story about three years ago and my writing style has changed so much that I decided not even to rewrite this chapter because it would end up being far too different from the style that it is written in now. Therefore, this chapter is poorly written. I wrote it three years ago. **

**This is the chapter that started this entire story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you." she started to walk forward.<p>

"No, Hermione, it is not safe for you, you are sick, stay here and stay safe." Severus kissed her.

"Its not safe for you either!" she yelled. "and I'm not sick, I'm-"

"No, you're staying here. I promise I will come back." he kissed her again before running out of the room and locking the door behind him. She sat on the sofa and cried. An hour later, she guessed, the room did not have a clock, there came loud shouting and banging outside her door. Moments later the door was knocked down and in front of her lay what appeared to be a dead Death Eater and a flustered Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled enthusiastically. She ran to embrace him.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" he asked through her bushy untamed hair.

"No time to explain, I have to go find Severus, but Ron, when this is all over promise me there will be no more fighting, we'll be friends again, even If you don't like Severus, accept him as part of my life and be civil." she let go if him and started to hurry away.

"I promise!" he yelled after her. At the entrance of Hogwarts Hermione ran smack into Minerva.

"Darling, where are you going? The only one left is Lucius, and Severus and Harry have got him." she tried to guide Hermione to the great hall.

"What! No, Severus!" Hermione broke free and ran from the school. She found Severus lying on the ground beside a dead Lucius and an unconscious Harry. She fell to the ground next to Severus.

"Severus don't you dare die, you promised me, you can't die. We need you. Severus I'm pregnant." she held onto his hand bent sobbing over his still form. Tears flowed from her eyes. Was this why the twins were sent back to them? Was it because they didn't even know their father? Oh please don't let that be the reason. She prayed hearing footsteps come closer to where she was weeping.

"Miss Granger-"

"Snape...it's Mrs. Snape." she ground out to Madame Pomphrey.

"Yes, well, I need to get to him, I need you to go with Minerva, you need to be checked out, I heard you mention that you are pregnant. You must be checked by a healer, I will do all I can with him, Deary." Against her will Hermione was dragged from the field where her beloved lie broken and bloody.

"Please professor I need to go back out there, I need to be close to him I need to feel him." she pleaded.

"Hermione go to sleep you need rest, think of your babies." Minerva stroked Hermione's hair as she lay in a cot among the many others in the great hall.

"How can I sleep when my husband is out there, dying!" she tried to sit up but was forced down by her former transfiguration teacher.

"Lucas and Leala need you to calm down, all of these hysterics are not good for them."

"Growing up without a father is not good for them!" she yelled in answer.

"Drink this." a healer commanded. The vial was downed by a hyperventilating Hermione and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Is that safe for the babies?" Minerva asked.

"Of course, it would be just plain awful if pregnant women couldn't get a good nights sleep wouldn't it? It was specially formulated by this pregnant woman right here." the healer gestured to Hermione.

"She did that?" Minerva asked. He healer nodded.

"Gonna make herself a fine potions mistress that one will." the healer admired before walking away to attend to another patient lying in the great hall.

"That she will, that she will." minerva agree smiling down at he girl she thought of as a daughter.

"Severus, please pull through, she needs you, they need you." Minerva prayed before standing up and walking away from the sleeping woman on the cot in the great hall.

Hermione awoke with her head throbbing. She opened her eyes and looked around the familiar room. She was alone in the bed that normally held both her and Severus. She sat up slowly and slid out of the bed, her red silk pajamas reminded her of her blood covered lover lying on the battle field. She checked every room of their chamber but found each one as cold and dark as the last. Finally, too weak to change her clothes magically she walked back to the bedroom to change, before starting her way to the Headmaster's office. She knocked gently on the door before entering and found Minerva sitting at the desk.

"Hello professor." she said quietly.

"Oh! Hermione dear! How are you feeling?" Minerva stood up quickly and offered Hermione a seat, the weary girl took the offer gladly.

"Alright, where is Severus, is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine dear, he was more worried about you when he found out that you were pregnant, I did not realize that he didn't know." Hermione waved off her apology.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"With Albus, he was injured during the battle, he no longer has the use of his legs. He is asking Severus to become the headmaster."

"Why not you?" Hermione asked, Minerva shook her head.

"I am only doing this for as long as it takes to get someone to replace me as Deputy. Dumbledore suggested you, but I have a more important question for you." she paused.

"I would like you to take over for Severus as the Potions Professor." she said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Me? What? I'm still a student here, I can't teach my own peers." she sputtered.

"You will not be teaching any classes this year." Minerva said.

"You really think I would do well as the potions professor?"

"Why yes, of course I do." she smiled.

**It has finally come to a close.**


End file.
